Sarah vs her past
by irishdragon12000
Summary: Just when Sarah has figured out her feelings for Chuck, Graham wants sole control of the intersect program and Sarah back in the fold. What does this mean for Chuck? Hint Sarah gets a little miffed
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: thought I would try another one. This takes is an AU that place between Marlin S1 and First date S2. Again I don't own Chuck nor make $ out of it_

The primary ingredient for manipulation is deception, and Langston Graham was a man of deception. He cultivated it wherever and whenever he could. It was always easier to manipulate someone if you could show him the proverbial carrot at the end of the string, while simultaneously hiding the knife behind his back.

One does not rise to the deputy director's office without knowing how to improve ones position by manipulation, and he was a master of it. He particularly enjoyed scenarios where he could use his manipulation to induce a major power grab, and this was his biggest move yet.

The intersect project had become a thorn in his side, not because it was a failure, but because he had to share with the NSA. Langston Graham didn't like to share. He wanted to have total control of it with no interference or government regulation. A complete black ops setup, with anonymous assassins and superior agents, all under his control.

What he needed first was to get the intersect from Bartowski, and as he looked at the two agents across from him, he realized how pathetically easy it would be for him to get them to do his will.

"So do you both understand your assignments?"

"Yes sir," the male and female agent both responded in unison.

"Good. The Beta intersect is almost online. When it is you will carry out your assignments. Is that clear," he said.

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Sir if I may when we will receive payment for our services?"

"Agent Larkin you will get what you want when I get what I want. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, You will go through standard procedure for updates. You are dismissed."

They both left the room, leaving the puppet master to revel in his glee. He picked up a folder and opened to a picture of Sarah Walker.

"Oh this is going to be easy," he said while laughing.

Sarah Walker was frustrated. She had spent the last hour pounding the pavement around Burbank, hoping some physical activity would shake her thoughts from their current occupation.

The incident on the roof had left her shaken and disturbed. She always knew that Chuck being evacuated was a high probability, but she was amazed at just how deeply it affected her.

When she saw him on the roof being led to the chopper, she didn't see him with a fellow agent, she saw him with an enemy. She saw him as her enemy because he was taking Chuck. Her tears that night were not because she had failed him; her tears were because he was leaving her. There was no cover anymore for her, and more importantly there was no place to hide. She could try to fool herself into thinking that she wasn't in love with him, but it didn't matter anymore. She could not lie to herself and keep her head clear any longer.

 _Why is love such a dangerous word…Would they take him away if they knew?…Should I tell him? Could he handle it? Could I handle it?..._ she thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a beeping on her phone, signaling a message from Casey.

 _Walker we have a mission.. be in castle in 30 minutes._

Casey was waiting for Sarah when she arrived at castle.

"Where is Chuck?"

"Still topside. Brass wants to speak to us alone first."

"That seems strange. Is anything up?"

"Not that I know of," Casey said.

Sarah immediately sensed something was wrong with the situation, and when the screen blinked to life and Beckman and Graham came on, and saw the lack of eye contact her superiors had with her, those fears were not dispelled.

Excuse me General and director, but why is Chuck not here with us," Sarah said.

"The asset is not required to be at every briefing. Is that clear Agent Walker," Graham said angrily.

"Yes sir."

"Agents we have a priority 1 mission that just came on the radar. We have a nuclear arms dealer who is currently in the greater Los Angeles area. He will be hosting a party tonight where we believe he will be attempting to traffic his weapons to a new terrorist cell," Beckman said.

"Do we know who the cell is ma'am," Casey asked.

"No unfortunately we don't, Larkin apparently was not able to get that information before he went deep cover again. It is possible that the identity of the intersect has been compromised."

 _That useless son of a bitch!_ Sarah screamed in her head

"Sloppy," Casey mumbled.

"What was that Major," Graham barked.

Casey had his fill of Bryce Larkin and his half assed missions. The fact that he knew Chuck was the intersect and kept leaving loose ends which could lead back to Chuck was the mark of a reckless agent. Casey didn't trust Larkin, and certainly didn't trust his boss Langston Graham, but he had to follow orders.

"Nothing sir," Casey replied.

Beckman saw the situation escalating between them and decided to steer the meeting back towards the mission.

"Major Casey you and Agent Walker will infiltrate the party while the intersect will identify the weapons dealer remotely. Details and covers are uploaded to your secure database. Any questions?"

"No Ma'am," they replied in unison.

"Good. You are wheels up in 90 minutes," Beckman said as she switched off the screen, leaving them to plan and execute their mission.

"Casey I don't like this. Something feels off," Sarah said.

'Yeah I feel it too Walker. Your boyfriend keeps fucking things up. Sooner or later his carelessness is going to get Chuck killed."

Sarah cringed a bit when Casey called Bryce her boyfriend, especially since Chuck came into her life, but she also had to suppress a smile. Although Casey would never admit it Chuck was growing on him. His statement was as close as he would ever come to saying he liked Chuck.

"He's not my boyfriend Casey, but you are right he keeps fucking up."

 _I can't understand why he keeps putting Chuck in danger like this! Why can't he just leave him alone..hasn't he hurt him enough..I swear I will never let Bryce hurt him again!_

The evening started off pretty standard for Chuck Bartowski since he had become an unwilling recruit of the CIA. He was on a mission with Sarah and Casey waiting in the van and feeding them Intel on a supposed nuclear weapons dealer. The plan was for Chuck to id the guy, Sarah to move in and get friendly with him and get him to drop his guard, and for Casey to provide security for Sarah.

He really didn't like these types of missions because there was a chance that Sarah would need to go to extremes to get this kind of information. Visions of Lon Kirk flashed in his mind and acid churned in stomach at the memory. Although the relationship with Sarah was supposed to be a cover, he was head over heals in love with her; but recently he got the sense that Sarah might have some kind of feelings for him. Her reaction to him on the roof was and the tears she cried that night were real. He knew her well enough to know that.

The mission was shaping up to be a bust. Sarah and Casey were at the cocktail reception waiting for the target to arrive, when suddenly all hell broke loose. The fire alarm sounded and chaos ensued during which time communication between Chuck and Sarah was severed.

"Casey I've lost com with Chuck. I'm going back to the van," Sarah said.

"Roger Walker. I'm stuck on the west side of the building evacuation. I will be there ASAP," Casey replied.

Sarah immediately ran back to the van but by the time she got back they had Chuck surrounded and a figure dressed in black had a gun to his head.

" Honestly Mr. Bartowski. It will go a lot easier for you if you cooperate," the figure said.

"Let him go," Sarah said as she pointed a gun at the masked gunman.

"I don't think so Walker," the figure replied.

"Sarah!"

"Its ok Chuck I'm here," she said as she eyed his abductor with steely eyes.

"Who are you," Sarah demanded.

The figure removed her mask revealing a rather beautiful brunette.

"Zondra?"

Instantly Chuck flashed and learned of her involvement with the cat squad, and Sarah's involvement as well.

"You know I will kill him Walker. Put down your gun."

Sarah begrudgingly dropped her gun.

"Good. Time for a nap Mr. Bartowski."

"Noooo," Sarah screamed as Zondra bought the gun down on his head.

Sarah Walker was an amalgam of emotions as she waited for Zondra to reappear. She was strapped to a chair inside a holding cell, still wearing the cocktail dress from this evening. Anger, fury, rage and fear all mixed with a feeling of dread, hopelessness, and failure, just rocked her to the core.

Suddenly the door opened and his tormentor reappeared.

"Hello Walker. Long time no see," she said.

"Where is Chuck? What have you done to him!"?

"No love for an old friend Walker," Zondra asked while snickering.

"Zondra if you hurt him I swear to God I will…,"

"You will what Walker?"

"I will kill you," Sarah said flatly.

"Well I guess I got the right guy then," Zondra replied.

"What are you talking about," Sarah said angrily.

"I finally found the man you love. I told you that day when you betrayed me that I would destroy you. Knowing you the way I do I think he will be very valuable," she said as she exited the cell and slammed the door.

"Don't touch him Zondra," Sarah screamed as she left.

Sarah winced at the statement, but deep in her heart she knew it was true. She knew even before the night on the roof with Longshore, but that night it scared her when she realized how strong her feelings were for him.

 _Where is Chuck?… He could be anywhere. He could be hurt or… Stop Sarah…focus chuck needs you….Love...love is dangerous…love leads to mistakes...her failure to protect him was a mistake...Jesus why couldn't she get him out of her head...she gave herself up for god's sake….I almost killed another agent for him…why couldn't he understand how I feel?…why can't I tell him?… hasn't he earned that yet?…God I am so fucked..._ she thought.

The door to the cell opened again and Zondra walked back in and dragged Chuck in behind her. Chuck slammed face first against the wall, the impact caused his knees to buckle and he slumped to the floor.

"Chuck are you alright," Sarah yelled.

"Sarah!"

"Welcome back Mr. Bartowski. I trust you are enjoying yourself so far," came a voice from the center of the room.

"Did she tell you about us," Zondra asked.

"Shut up Zondra," Sarah yelled.

"Oh I think that Chuck deserves to know the truth," Zondra said as she smiled wickedly at Sarah.

"You see Chuck. Sarah and I were at the academy together. We were close. Very close as a matter of fact, we were training partners among other things," Zondra said as she approached him.

Chuck strained against the cuffs trying to free him.

"Don't touch him!" Sarah screamed.

"You hear that Chuck? That is an emotional response. That is the sign of an agent that is compromised," Zondra sneered.

"Shut up Zondra," Sarah screamed.

"Sarah and I shared a lot of things Chuck," Zondra said.

"Chuck don't listen to her," Sarah said.

"Look I will do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt Sarah," Chuck pleaded.

"Don't hurt Sarah? My God Walker isn't he precious? I can see what he is the one. He is the one I have been waiting for."

"The one whoa," Chuck said as she punched him in the stomach.

"Zondra don't!"

"The one that she loves Chuck."

"The one that she loves? I don't understand," Chuck said.

"Oh you are so sweet," Zondra said.

"She is Lying Chuck. Don't listen to her," Sarah shouted.

"You see Chuck when you know someone as well as Sarah and I know each other there are things you pick up on very quickly," Zondra said as she walked back towards Sarah.

"I don't understand if she is your friend..,"

"My Friend? We were lovers Chuck! I loved her and she betrayed me," Zondra screamed.

"How?"

"Your precious Sarah implicated me as a traitor! Me! I taught her how to be a spy! I taught her everything!"

"Zondra your problem is with me. Take me and let him go please," Sarah pleaded.

"What fun would that be," Zondra said as she looked at Sarah and then approached Chuck while pulling her gun.

"Zondra Noooo," Sarah screamed.

"No please don't. Please," Chuck said.

"Zondra please leave him alone," Sarah begged.

"Sorry Walker. He is part of the deal."

Zondra grabbed Chuck by the hair and pulled him up. She then put the chain between his handcuffs on a hook and slowly raised it up until his feet were just touching the ground.

Chuck groaned in the uncomfortable position and tried to gain his balance as his arms burned from supporting his weight.

"Part of what deal? What is this," Chuck asked.

"Well Chuck I could just kill you in front of Walker."

"Zondra," Sarah screamed.

"Wow testy little bitch isn't she Chuck," Zondra laughed.

"As I was saying what good would it do to kill you? It's over too soon. However; if I torture you, If I make Walker see me break what she wants most in the world, I would have a lot more fun," Zondra said as she pulled a blade out of her pocket.

Chuck saw her approach and shivered.

"Leave him alone Zondra," Sarah yelled at her.

"I was just thinking how you managed it," Zondra said completely ignoring Sarah.

"What? How I managed what," Chuck said with increasing frustration.

"How you manage to get her to fall in love with you. I couldn't do it, Bryce couldn't do it. Even some super spy named Shaw couldn't do it, but that's probably because he is gay," she replied.

"Look I'm sick of this shit. Sarah doesn't love me! it's just a cover! she told me..awwwh," Chuck yelled as Zondra slashed his face with her blade.

"Don't fucking lie to me Chuck. I can tell it's not a cover!"

"I will kill you Bitch," Sarah seethed.

"Oh please Walker," Zondra said dismissively.

"I can tell Chuck!"

"Tell how? Tell what? Why are you doing this to me," Chuck demanded.

"I'm going to destroy Walkers world just like she destroyed mine. The job was my whole life as it was with her when I knew her. She would never put anyone above the job. Not me, not Bryce, hell not even her father! But you Chuck, you are special."

"No I am not!"

"I saw the surveillance on the roof Chuck. Did you know that she was ready to kill a fellow agent if he took you away? Did you know that?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and she met his gaze stoically, but he could see the corner of her eyes begin to tear.

"She promised that she would keep me out of a bunker and.."

"A bunker! She didn't do that to keep you out of a Bunker! If you went to a bunker she could see you again. She could visit and still complete her mission. She did that to stop them from taking you away from her!"

"What are you talking about," Chuck asked.

"She put you above the mission Chuck! You are the most important thing in her life," Zondra said as she walked back to Sarah and pulled out her gun.

"Zondra please don't do this," Chuck begged when he saw the gun near Sarah.

"She took away the thing that I most loved on this world and now I am going to take away what she most loves in this world. I'm going to take you Chuck," Zondra said as she raised the gun at Chuck.

"Zondra I swear to god I'm going to kill you," Sarah said as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Chuck closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. It all seemed so unfair. He finally found the woman he wants to spend his life with and now it's all going to end. In a moment of courage he opened his eyes and looked directly at Sarah.

" I love you Sarah. I always will."

"I love you Chuck. I am so sorry," Sarah sobbed, the tears coming freely now.

In spite of he situation Chuck smiled. The words made him the happiest man on earth if only for a brief moment, and as he closed his eyes he knew he would die a happy man.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dont own Chuck nor make any $ from it. BEWARE this story is getting a little more adult, its a hard T

Chuck was afraid. He was being chased by something, but he didn't know what it was. The only think he heard was this terrible grinding noise, which got louder no matter which direction her ran. He ran as fast as he could but the sound just kept getting louder. His legs ached and his chest burned as he tried to outrun the noise, but he couldn't and as he started to feel his lungs about to give out, the smell of smoke overpowered his senses.

Finally the sound engulfed him and as he was about to surrender to his fate, the sound began to change. He actually began to make out some type of logic to it.

 _Ubmarine a yellow submarine..._ _They were song lyrics?_

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Casey are you singing the Beatles?"

Casey froze like he had just been caught with his had in the cookie jar.

"No of course not! Your hearing must be all fucked up from the blast," Casey said as he grabbed his cigar and walked into the other room.

"Joy boy is awake Walker," Casey said.

3.45 seconds later a blonde tornado entered the room in the form of Sarah Walker. Chuck smiled at her and she returned one that he could only describe as radiant. She had a bandage on the top of her forehead and a few scratches on her face but still looked incredibly beautiful.

"Hi," Chuck said.

"Hi yourself," she said back to him smiling brightly.

"Can I just say..." he began before she jumped in.

"Chuck when you are feeling up to it we need to update the general on your condition. When that's over we need to formulate a plan to track Zondra down. Then we need to make sure that nothing like this happens again. You are too important," Sarah told him.

 _She wasn't doing it again? She couldn't be could she? Not after all we had been through. Here we go again..too important...intersect too valuable...can't be together.._ he thought.

"Oh…. Yeah.," he said as he smile vanished and he looked away.

Sarah saw his expression and immediately felt a pang of regret in her heart.

"Chuck it's...," Sarah began.

"Suck it up Bartowski. We all have our crosses to bear. You think I liked coming down to the basement and seeing your bare ass hanging there and having to bandage up your legs. How in the hell did that breach charge blow your pants off? Walker said she was closer to the blast," Casey said.

"I'm not sure maybe they were cheap pants," Chuck replied.

"Moron," Casey said as he went to get the general on the monitor.

"Chuck listen I'm sorry for...,"

"No it's ok Sarah, I understand the fear of death and everything makes people say things that they don't mean. I get it."

"That's not what...wait what do you mean?"

"Look I get it. I'm the asset and you are the handler. You were just making me feel better down there.

Sarah's eyes flashed at his last statement and felt her anger take hold.

"Now you listen to me! I don't know what you..," she began angrily.

"Walker! Briefing now," Casey called ending their conversation.

"This isn't over Bartowski," Sarah sneered at him as she pushed passed him on her way to the conference room.

 _Bartowski? She never calls me Bartowski…_ Chuck thought.

After being told of the situation and how Casey was able to track them down due to the newly installed biosensors installed in Chuck, the general was less then pleased at the outcome.

"So am I to understand that a rogue agent managed to not only capture the asset, but you as well Agent Walker?"

 _Why does she call him the asset …why couldn't she call him Chuck...hasn't he earned that yet_...she thought.

"Yes Ma'am," Sarah replied.

"And where were you Major during this time?"

"I was trapped on the far side of the building during the evacuation. I was unable to arrive in time to assist Agent Walker and prevent the abduction. Ma'am if I may offer that agent Walker was able to keep the asset alive and well throughout the abduction. Her ability to handle herself in this situation undoubtedly allowed time for the rescue to occur."

Sarah smiled at Casey's statement and was glad that she had a partner that had her back.

"Be that as it may we are now in lockdown mode until this rogue argent can be apprehended. I would prefer to move him to a secure facility, but due to a cyber attack on our databases, we can't risk moving him right now. Agent Walker effective immediately you will move in with the asset and Major Casey will handle physical security during the day. Do you understand?"

"Yes General," they replied in unison.

"Don't screw this up," she said to them before she signed off.

"Better you then me Walker," Casey grunted as he went to apprise Chuck of the situation.

The ride to Sarah's hotel room was quiet, Sarah had many things that she wanted to clear up tonight. She was tired of constantly fighting her feelings. These last few months with Chuck had made her realize just how important he was to her, and tonight she wanted to make sure he understood that.

Chuck was sore, his legs were aching and he just really wanted to get some sleep. He was still confused about everything that had happened in the basement and by Sarah's reaction this morning. He probably overreacted, but he was just tired of the back and forth and really just wanted a resolution. He understood that she was cautious with her feelings, but at this point he was really wondering if it was even worth it anymore.

 _He told her that he loved her, and she told him she loved him, was it all just a game?_ He thought to himself.

"We're here. Stay in the car while I sweep the area," Sarah said brining him out of his thoughts.

"Ok," Chuck said.

 _Here we go again. Stay in the car. Same shit different day_ he thought.

"Let's go Chuck," Sarah said as she grabbed him and roughly pulled him out of the car.

"Ok…. Sarah Jesus back off," he said as tried to push her away.

"Do not start with me now," she said as she pulled him harder and he fell to the ground reopening some of the cuts on his legs.

"Christ Sarah!"

"Shit! I'm..I'm sorry Chuck. You need to get up," she said as she pulled him back up and got him into the elevator.

"Jesus! I know you don't want me here but …,"

Immediately Sarah had him pinned up against the wall of the elevator.

"Now you listen to me. Everything that I said to you in that basement was true. That bitch will pay for what she did to you!"

"What about this morning," Chuck asked with his eyes wide.

"Use your head Chuck. I couldn't let Casey know what happened with Zondra. They would take you away from me, and I will not let that happen!"

The door to the elevator opened and she dragged him to her room, and as soon as they were inside she attacked his lips.

"Ouch," he said.

"What..oh my god," Sarah said as she saw her hand covered with blood.

"Oh its ok. I just opened up my cuts on my face," he said.

"God! Here sit down," she said as she pushed him down on the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Ok now let me see how bad it is," she said as she returned with a first aid kit and began to attend to his face.

"Sarah it's really not that bad," he said as he saw her tear up.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I'm sorry about Zondra. It was my fault that she took you," she cried.

"Hey its ok you saved me," he said as he embraced her.

"No I didn't, Casey did. I just let her take you because I…I…,"

"Its ok Sarah," he said.

"No it's not ok. I need to end this now," she said as she broke the embrace.

Chuck immediately got scared, but her warm smile seemed to quell his fears.

"Chuck there are some things that I need to tell you," Sarah said as she began to apply the ointment to his face.

"I am not very good with my emotions or being able to tell people how I feel about them. I have always tried to keep myself distant so I would not get attached to anybody, because I never really thought it was worth it."

"Never?" Chuck asked.

"No. My childhood was very screwed up, not that I'm using it as an excuse, but my mother and father broke up and both of them just kind of disappeared from my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sarah," Chuck said as he momentarily grabbed her hand.

"Thanks but I need to finish," she said as she smiled at him.

"Oh sure I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok Chuck. You already know about Bryce and how much of a mistake he was, but I need to tell you about Zondra," she replied.

"When I got to the agency I met Zondra, and we connected. She had a similar upbringing and as we bonded over being the only two women in the class, became very fast friends. We did have a relationship Chuck, but it wasn't an emotional connection. There were nights that I needed to cry and she was there for me and I was for her."

"That was a very stressful and low point in my life and Zondra was there. I know how this must sound Chuck but I didn't love her and I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Sarah you don't have to explain or justify yourself to me. It doesn't change the way I feel about you, and even though she tried to kill me, in a strange way it makes me like Zondra."

"Why on earth would you like her? She almost killed you because of me," Sarah said as her voice cracked with emotion.

"Well attempted murder aside," he chuckled.

"I'm very thankful that she was there for you and helped you during your time at the academy. If she wasn't you might not of made it through and then where would I be," he smiled at her.

"You are such a good man," Sarah said as tears rolled down her cheeks and she fell into his arms.

"When I saw you up on the roof that night with Longshore I was terrified. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again, or spending time with you, or talking to you about stupid science fiction crap," she said as she squeezed him tight.

"It's ok. You got to me in time," he said.

"No it's not ok Chuck. If I was following my orders I would of let you go, but I can't do that. I can't let you go. I won't," she said.

"It will be ok," he said trying to sooth her.

"You don't understand! If they suspect I'm compromised they will split us up. Zondra could see it on the video! My God Beckman and Graham must know by know as well." Sarah cried.

"Sarah what does it matter if you have feelings for me? How would that cause problems?"

"They need me to have no connection to you because they might need me to burn you."

"Burn me?"

"When an asset is no longer useful they get burned. Either locked up, turned over to authorities or in some cases..,"

"Killed," Chuck said.

Sarah grabbed his face in her hands and bore into him with eyes as hot as the sun. He had seen her angry before, but this was something else. This was a side of her that he heard whispers about, but had never seen. Chuck was looking straight into the eyes of the enforcer.

"I would never do that Chuck. Don't you even think that! I love you so much! I will kill anyone who tried to take you from me," she said.

Sarah saw his shocked expression and thought she frightened him.

"Oh God I'm sorry Chuck. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm just not good with…," was as far as she got before Chuck's lips enveloped hers.

"I love you too Sarah," he said after she broke the kiss.

Sarah smiled at him and then looked directly at him with her blue eyes soft and warm.

" Chuck this is such a messed up situation, we can't let Graham or Beckman or Casey know that I love you. I really wish we could, but I can't trust that they won't split us up. I want you to know that I'm tired of pushing you away for appearances, but if that's what I have to do to stay with you then I will. You have my heart and you always will, but I understand if these restrictions are too much for you. Because as much as I love you, and as much as I want to be with you, I don't want you to be unhappy, and if being with me secretly makes you unhappy then I would rather you find someone who could make you happy," Sarah said as a tear formed on her cheek.

Chuck looked at her and smiled and she immediately felt her heart begin to race.

"Unhappy? Sarah I love you! You are the best ting that has ever happened to me. I don't need to show the world that I have you. I just need you. Sarah you are worth so much more then you think you are. You are my happiness Sarah Walker," Chuck said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Never forget that."

"Thank you Chuck," Sarah said as their lips found each other once again.

"For what?"

"For loving me," She replied as she laydown on top of him and continued the kiss.

"Speaking of loving you," he said as his hands found their way to tight behind.

"Not tonight. You just rest I can see your tired and I need you well rested," she mewed as she stopped his hands from exploring.

"Ok I guess I'm a bit tired," he said as he tried to stand up.

"Where do you think your going," she asked holding him tight.

"I thought I would.."

"No you're not moving," she said as she slowly began to grind into him.

"But. Oh Sarah that's not fair," he moaned.

"I said no Chuck, but just giving you a sample of what to expect. Provided you are a good boy and do what I say."

"Ok…Oh god," he said as he closed his eyes as Sarah thankfully stopped moving.

Within 3 minutes he was asleep.

"Yep. I know my Chuck," Sarah said as she kissed him on the lips and drifted off to sleep herself.

"This is unacceptable!" Graham barked at the two agents through the screen.

"With all do respect sir I had no knowledge of what she was going to..."

"Larkin I am not even remotely interested in hearing te end of that statement. I am beginning to think that maybe you an Zondra are not the correct agents for the new intersect team!"

"Bartowski's death must never be traced back to me! Zondra explain yourself," Graham demanded.

"Sir I thought that..."

"No you did not think! You did not think at all! Now I have you an opportunity to handle this situation and you bungled it. I'm affraid you have become a liability. You are off the team effective immediately. You are being transferred back to Germany. The details are on your database. The plane is at 10am out of LAX, be on it. Now you are dismissed."

"But sir if I could..,"

"I said dismissed," Graham bellowed.

"Yes sir," Zondra said as she left the room.

"Larkin your new partner will be here at 9am. We will reconvene then. Understood," Graham said frustrated.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Oh and Larkin. I am not interested in seeing you alive if you fuck this up again. Understand?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

With that the screen went blank ending the meeting.

Zondra was angry and frustrated at Graham's decision to remove her from the team, but she realized that she left him little choice. She was a bit surprised that he didn't kill her, so all things being equal she was ahead of the game. There would be time to get Sarah again, especially if grahams plan worked out. Of course she would have to pry Larkin off of her, but that never stopped her before.

She needed to blow of some steam, and not wanting to be alone, went down to the hotel bar. Zondra was on her 4th tequila when she saw a tall blonde walk into the bar, and made her do a double take.

 _She looks like Sarah_...Zondra thought.

She walked over to the bar and sat two seats away from her. Her red dress clung to her body like a second skin. It was cut low to reveal her ample cleavage while short above the knee to reveal her fabulous legs and contour her perfect heart shaped behind.

The woman ordered a white wine and Zondra signaled the bar tender to put it on her tab.

"Well thank you. Would you like to join me?"

"My pleasure," Zondra replied as she came over and sat down next to her.

"My name is Zondra," she said extending her hand.

"I'm Alex," the blonde replied.

They had a few more drinks and Zondra began to get a bit more handsy with Alex. Rubbing her thigh, touching her back and holding her hand. Alex didn't resist her advances and seemed very receptive to the direction this was going.

"So what brings you to this hotel," Alex asked.

"Oh a nasty fight with my ex. Some people just can't stay away," Zondra replied.

"I know how that goes. I have had a few stalkers," Alex laughed.

"I can imagine," Zondra replied as she looked her over.

Alex picked up on her tone and looked back at Zondra.

"Well maybe you won't have to," Alex replied with a wink.

"Now Alex my dear you would not be taking pity on we now would you? Is that why you came over here," Zondra asked with a smile.

"Not at all. I came over here because you are the sexiest thing in this place, and you look like you could use a friend," Alex said while moving her hand up Zondra's thigh.

"Check!" Zondra called while signaling the bartender.

They made their way up to Zondra's room and as soon as they walked through the door, were immediately locked in an embrace. They kissed deeply as Alex's hands explored under Zondra's shirt, while Zondra's hands massaged Alex's breasts through her tight dress. Alex led her to the bed, and then gently pulled of her shirt and began to use her tongue on her nipples, through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Oh don't lose it baby," Zondra moaned.

"Oh wait I forgot. I need to use your bathroom," Alex said.

"Right now?"

"Yes it will only take a second, and I swear it will be worth it," she cooed as she nibbled on Zondra's ear.

"Ok," Zondra moaned.

While Alex went to the bathroom, Zondra removed her remaining clothes and got into bed. A few seconds later a naked Alex walked out of the bathroom, much to Zondra's delight.

"My God you are beautiful," Zondra said.

"Thank you," Alex replied as she suddenly raised a gun.

"Wait don't…ah," Zondra said as two bullets found her skull.

"Graham this is Forrest. It's done, need evac and cleaning crew," Alex said as she quickly began to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and +wishes the story continues to evolve, but there is a clear outcome. The idea for this story came from watching the marlin again, it was just stupid (IMO) to keep Chuck and Sarah apart after that. There were so many roads they could of gone down with a clandestine relationship, as demonstrated by the many great stories on this site. BTW I always thought the Bryce/Sarah storyline was done in season 1, the fact they carried it on to season 2 was just another waste of time (IMO)..._

 _Anyway I obviously don't own, nor make any $ or profit from Chuck. If I did i would have Yvonne on speed dial._

Sarah awoke in her new favorite position; she was lying on top of Chuck with her head resting on his chest. She felt him silently stir below her and could tell that he wasn't trying not to wake her up.

"Ouch Sarah," Chuck said as she twisted his nipple.

"Where do you think your going," she queried.

"I wanted to get up," he said.

"No," she replied.

"C'mon Sarah, I have to Ouch..Damn it," he cried as she twisted it again.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. Maybe I can make it up to you," she said as she began to kiss her way down his chest.

"Oh…ok…you..know..do you ..what about breakfast," Chuck said as he felt her get closer down to his groin.

"I'm sure we can find something to eat," Sarah said as she continued down her path.

"Oh….Oh….YAHTZEE!"

Ninety-seven minutes later Sarah and Chuck were catching their breath as they were coming down from what could only be described as a religious experience.

"Wow….Sarah….I'm…wow," Chuck stammered.

"My sentiments exactly. That was definitely worth waiting for," Sarah replied as she snuggled up into his arms.

"Chuck. Can I ask you a question?"

"No I didn't fake it," he said.

"Jerk!" she chuckled while hitting him.

"What? You can ask me anything," he replied as he nuzzled her neck.

"Have there been a lot of other women," she replied while trying to resist the pleasure his nuzzling was doing.

"Oh. Well no not too many. Before you there was a girl my sister set me up with named Jenny. That was after the whole Jill/Bryce debacle and to help me get over her. Before her there was Jill of course, and before her there was Mary Koo who was a foreign exchange student, but she might have been a North Korean spy."

"What," Sarah giggled.

"Well I never saw her again after the prom!"

"You are funny," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby," she replied.

"Baby! Wow I already have a name," he laughed.

"You do know that I can kill you a hundred different ways," she said furrowing her brow, annoyed at his barb.

"Oh God calm down," he laughed.

"What is it," she said as she kissed him again.

"Well you don't have to answer this but you and Bryce. How serious was it?"

She immediately stopped her kiss and exhaled slightly. She was nervous about this question before, but after last night she knew how to answer it.

"Well Chuck I'm not going to lie to you, I thought that I loved him. I thought that we has something special, but now I realize that I was just deluding myself," she replied.

"Yeah I guess when your partner screws you over, you realize a few things," he chuckled.

Sarah suddenly became very serious and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Chuck I knew I never loved Bryce the day I met you," Sarah said.

"What?"

"The first day I met you I started feeling something for you that I had never felt for anyone before. I couldn't think of anything but you that night. When you helped that little girl and her father, I found myself drawn to you. Then when we went out for dinner I found myself in love with you, it took me a while to realize it, but that feeling I had that night was stronger then anything I ever felt for anyone else."

"Really," chuck asked.

"Really Chuck, but now that feeling is a hundred times stronger. It almost frightens me how much I love you," Sara said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey its ok," Chuck said as he wiped her tear away.

"Wow If I would have know that you fell for me back then I wouldn't have tried to change and be more….,"

Sarah suddenly grabbed his face.

"No Chuck! Don't ever change! I fell in love with you Chuck Bartowski, not the stupid intersect or some super spy and I never want you to forget that," she said as her eyes burrowed into his.

"I know Sarah, but it's just…"

"No but Chuck! I know that you feel inferior to Bryce, so let me clear a few things up for you real quick. I have never had a better man in my life then you! I have never had a better friend or lover then you! I have never seen a braver man than you! You Chuck! Someone who is not trained and didn't ask to defend this country, constantly risks his life to save his partners as well as innocent people. On top of all of this, you don't ask for a dime, all you wanted was to…,"

Sarah broke of as the emotion overcame her.

"All you wanted was to have a real relationship with….with me," she cried as she collapsed into his arms.

"Thank you for telling me Sarah. I know how hard it is for you to talk about things," Chuck said as tears found his eyes as well.

"Its all true Chuck. You are the best person that has ever come into my life," she replied sobbing.

"I want to tell you something Sarah. Look at me," he said as their tear filled eyes met.

"I have never in my life loved anyone as much as I love you. You are the most wonderful and amazing person that I have ever known. You are worth everything in the world to me. Sarah you are my life," Chuck said as he held her tight.

Sometimes words are not needed to convey an emotion, and neither one could vocalize a response, so she just held him as tight as he held her. They were silently sobbing, just two wounded souls who have finally found their healing angel wrapped lovingly in their arms.

Bryce cursed as he made his way to an emergency briefing scheduled by Graham.

I'm so sick of this guy's shit he mumbled as he entered the secure warehouse that Graham

Was using for the operation. Truth be told he didn't really trust Graham or had any real loyalty to him, and any thought to what he would have to do to Chuck, was dwarfed by what his reward would be.

I am doing this operation

For one reason, I wanted Sarah back, or more appropriately on her back underneath me... He smirked.

He reasoned that once he was given the intersect and partnered with Sarah again, it would be only a matter of time until she was back in his bed. She couldn't resist him before and there was no way she would be able to now. He almost felt bad for Chuck, but then again he never wanted anyone as much as Sarah. His desire for her was so great that he could almost feel her on his lips and smell her on his clothes. Yes he would enjoy reaping the rewards of this mission.

He coded in and then entered the communications room, but was surprised to see Graham inside, along with two new people that he didn't know.

"Agent Larkin you are late," Graham said without preamble.

"I'm sorry sir I was..,"

"I don't care Larkin. This is Agent Alex Forrest, she is undercover at NSA and will be assuming Zondra's role. This is Franklin Colt, he will be acting as interference for the extraction of Bartowski."

"I'm sorry sir, but are we diverting from the original plan?"

"Yes. Zondra's actions have led to a reorganization of the mission. We will extract Bartowski before the 2.0 is online. I need to know how his brain works, so we will have doctors standing by to do the examination. He needs to be alive up to that point."

Bryce had been around long enough to know that Zondra was most likely dead.

"What is the new plan sir?"

"A fake disk supposedly contains the new intersect will be stolen by Mr. Colt. Agent Forrest will then pose as the buyer, drawing Walker and Casey away from the asset enabling Mr. Colt to extract Bartowski."

"You are to stay here until Colt comes back with Bartowski."

"Excuse me sir, but why am I benched," Larkin said.

"Zondra's actions have compromised you as well. If Sarah see's you she will know you are connected. You have already come back from the dead once, you will not a second time," Graham said as looked squarely at Larkin.

Bryce picked up on Graham's threat an remained silent as e continued to outline the plan. When he was finished he dismissed Clot and Bryce, but kept Forrest behind.

"I need to ask you a question," Graham said.

"Yes sir," Forrest replied.

"I know you have had access to Casey's after action reports over at the NSA," Graham said.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Has Casey made any mention of Walker being compromised?"

"How so sir?"

"With the asset. Did he mention anytime of suspicious activity between the two of them?"

"No sir. He has only said that she is the best partner that he ever had, and that Bartowski and Walker work very well together. He said they are completely professional."

"Good. What is your opinion of Larkin," he asked.

"He seems to be a very good agent and…,"

"Your off the record opinion Agent Forrest," Graham interrupted.

"He is an arrogant and reckless prick ma'am," Forrest replied.

"Thank you Agent. When this operation is over you will have some clean up to do," Graham replied.

"Yes sir," Forrest replied.

"Thank you Agent Forrest. Dismissed," Graham said.

Forrest immediately left and Graham slowly rubbed his forehead, he slowly saw his operation slipping out of control. He needed to end this as quickly as possible, so he picked up his phone and dialed a number, which was answered on the second ring.

"Nikolai this is Titian, two targets Major John Casey and a civilian Charles Bartowski. Money will be wired in usual way. Out."

"I really hope this works," Graham moaned as he poured himself a whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok alot happening in this chapter and it will get fairly adult but its nothing you will not see on network TV after 9pm. It is still rated T, but beware there is adult content in this chapter. I am going a little darker with this story, let's face facts people are not always filled with hope, sometimes they are filled with doubt. It seems that is one of the constant mental battles that we humans face...where was I going with this? Oh yeah...doubts in a new relationship...we have all had them so why shouldn't our two hero's have them as well. Oh And I don't own Chuck or make any $ off of it...Will Chuck and Sarah still be together?_

After a few days of monotony, a new mission came across Beckman's desk that was deemed a priority alpha, and after consultation with Graham who was reluctant to deploy team intersects, the designation of the high priority mission allowed Beckman to overrule him and bring Chuck back into the field. The team was summoned to castle for the briefing, and both Sarah and Casey were surprised to see that Beckman was solo on the briefing.

"Agents this mission just popped up on our radar and even with the threat to the asset still at large, it was deemed worth the risk of bringing him out into the field."

"Excuse me general but is that the best idea? We don't know yet where.."

"Thank you for you concern agent Walker, but this is a very large target of opportunity which has been deemed with the risk," Beckman dressed down Sarah.

 _She means Zondra...I should of had her...Sarah thought...why does she still call him an asset. Isn't he worth more yet_

"The mission today is to track down this woman. Her name is Tania Custus and she is believed to be selling military secrets to various nefarious organizations."

A picture of a beautiful woman flashed on screen, but all Sarah saw was black hair and big tits, in other words her basic nightmare.

"Custus is a tech guru and will be getting an award at the west coast tech show being held at DCO enterprises. Mr. Bartowski is very knowledgeable about this area, so you will go and initiate contact, while agent Casey will search her office and tap her computer so we can access it from here."

"Excuse me general but I don't, ah, I mean I'm not very good at ..this kind of thing," Chuck stammered.

"Mr. Bartowski, although I don't see it, many of the female analysts here seem to think you are charming."

Sarah's eyes went wide and her ears got hot at the comment by the General.

 _Who are these bitches!_ Sarah thought.

"Your knowledge of computers should get you in the door, your supposed charm should keep her interested. She is known to have a very low tolerance for alcohol, so that is your way in."

"Agent Walker you and Major Casey will accompany Mr. Bartowski into the reception and watch for any threats."

"Yes general."

"You mean beside the black haired whore," Sarah mumbled.

Casey fought very hard to suppress a grin on his face.

"We believe that one of these organizations is Fulcrum and we have an opportunity to potentially track or apprehend the fulcrum agent. Now if there is nothing else you can prepare for the mission," Beckman said as she ended the meeting and her screen blanked out.

"Well looks like our little boy is about to become a man," Casey smirked.

"Casey stow it. This is not a seduction mission," Sarah said as she tried to keep her composure.

"True but if the broad gets a little handsy our boy might have to seal the deal," he replied laughing.

"Chuck remember, all you need to do is keep her distracted. There is no need for seduction **. Do You Understand** ," Sarah emphasized that by looking at him with a bit of a scowl.

"Well nothing is as distracting as a shot of vitamin P," Casey joked.

"Ahh," Sarah huffed and walked back down the hall.

"Ok Casey you know I'm nervous enough...ah Sarah where are you going," Chuck said., while a few seconds later the sound of gunfire was heard from the firing range.

"Ah..maybe she had to practice," Chuck asked pensively.

"Sure she did," Casey replied as he rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

Sarah was beyond pissed as she drove him back to her hotel to get ready for the reception.

"Look Sarah ..,"

"Not now Chuck."

"But..."

"Not now!"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Chuck said sarcastically.

They got back to the room and Sarah went into the bathroom to get washed, while Chuck waited out in the bedroom for her to be finished. She finished drying off and put her robe on and went to check on Chuck.

She approached him and pulled his head to hers kissing him passionately.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier," she said.

"It's ok you weren't..,"

"Yes I was. I'm mad at the situation and even though I know it's not your fault, I can't help being a little jealous."

"Jealous really...ouch," Chuck said as Sarah punched him in the arm.

"Don't look so happy about it. I'm not very good at relationships and I don't..oh forget it," she said dejectedly.

"No wait Sarah what are you trying to say," he asked as he pulled her close to him.

"It's stupid...it's just..it's … I'm afraid," she said.

"It's not stupid. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm...look I have never felt like this before. I'm terrified that I'm going to fuck this up."

"Fuck what up?"

"You! I'm afraid that I'm going to change you somehow, or that something worse might happen," she said.

"Sarah c'mon you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Do you honestly think that I'm going to change or ..,"

"What happens if you do? This life does terrible things to people. What happens if you become like...become like ..,"

"Like what?

"Like me! Chuck you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and everyday I'm scared to death that someone is going to take you from me. What will happen to me if you get killed? That will wreck me. Chuck I know it's sounds like a cliché but I don't think I could survive if you died," she said as she began to cry.

"Hey calm down. Nothing is going to happen," he said while trying to sooth her.

"You don't know that! Chuck anything can happen at any time! What about Zondra for god's sake? She came out of nowhere," she said clutching him tightly.

"Look at me Sarah."

Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears and he kissed her gently on the nose.

"Look it's true I don't know what can happen, and I don't know all the bad stuff that is out there. What I do know is that there is one person whom I trust above all others and one person I love above all others," he said as she began to slightly smile.

"And that person is Casey...ouch Sarah," he said while laughing as she sapped his arm.

"It's not funny you jerk," Sarah said as she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Sarah I feel the same way about you. You know I couldn't live if something happened to you. Whatever happens will happen, but I'm not afraid because I have you. I would not be who I am without you Sarah Walker and whatever happens we will face it together." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Sarah," he said.

"I love you Chuck."

 _More then you will ever know_ she thought to herself.

"We need to get ready," Sarah said as she broke the embrace and went to get dressed in the bedroom, while Chuck went to get washed.

 _Let's see this bitch keep up with me_ she mused as she looked over her long toned legs, tight hard behind and seductive hips.

She was feeling a bit frisky today and decided to wear a black thong cut tightly around her luscious behind, and matching bra, which looked overmatched trying to confine her breasts.

She walked over to the closet and got into her dress and took one more look in the mirror. Her red dress clung to her body like a second skin. It was cut low to reveal her ample cleavage while short above the knee to reveal her fabulous legs and contour her perfect heart shaped ass. Satisfied with her look she went to get Chuck.

"Wow Sarah you look beautiful. That dress drives me crazy," Chuck said.

"Yes I know lover that's the point. And just so you know this belongs to me" she replied as she strategically rubbed a special part of his body.

"I'll deal with you later," he laughed.

She grabbed his arm as they walked outside to the car and replied "You bet your ass you will."

The award reception was held in the atrium of DCO enterprises at their corporate headquarters. The space was large enough to host the reception including multiple tables, two full bars and even a band and dance floor.

Chuck walked in alone, while Casey and Sarah were paired as a couple.

"Chuck your target is near the bar on the left side of the ficus plant. Congratulations Bartowski. She is beautiful," Casey said.

Sarah tensed at the comment.

"Now Chuck just remain calm and you will do great," Sarah said.

"God how do I do this," Chuck said nervously as he approached her.

"For Christ sake Bartowski man up and go over there. Maybe if you're lucky your willie will get a little action," Casey laughed.

"Casey'! He ..is...you are making him nervous," Sarah said hoping to conceal her anger.

Chuck approached her and his nerves were through the roof. He tried to focus on something, anything that he could use to start a conversation.

 _Charming...charming..how am I charming..oh this is bad_. He thought.

Suddenly as he approached he heard her phone signal a text message and the

theme was the music to a popular role-playing game in which you were transported to the Middle Ages and the skin on her phone was of the same. As luck would have it there was a popular character of a queen who looked very similar to the mark.

Ok I hope this works he thought.

Chucks heart was pounding as he approached his target, and Sarah's was matching his beat for beat as she observed him from the corner with Casey.

"Pardon me m'lady wouldst thou be so kind as to grant a poor wretch tis me the favor of your countenance."

"Ouff..," Casey spit out his drink at Chucks opening line.

 _She is not saying anything...she is not saying anything_...Chuck thought as he began to sweat like a whore in church.

Suddenly the black haired beauty erupted into laughter.

"I love that game," she said to Chuck smiling.

"I do too my name is Chuck. Can I buy you a drink...or get you a drink rather as it's an open bar," he said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Chuck. My name is Tania and a whiskey would be great thank you."

"Oh a whiskey drinker... Better watch your ass Bartowski," Casey mumbled.

"Jeezz Casey," Chuck replied on his way to the bar.

Sarah was almost shaking as she stared at Tania. She never expected to feel like this, it was like she hated the mark and views her as a clear and present danger to Chuck. She felt very protective of him before their relationship, but now it was an obsession.

"Walker...Walker!"

"What Casey?"

"What's our status on observed threats," he said through a secure loop so Chuck couldn't hear.

"Nothing visible, but I not sure about this mark Casey. Chuck is out oh his element and he is too naive to read her of she is making move against him," she replied.

"Easy there Jane Bond. Let's see how he does," Casey responded.

A small growl emanated from Sarah as Chuck made his way back to Tania.

"So Chuck tell me what you do," she said.

"Oh I work in software development," he replied.

"Really what kinds of things are you doing?"

"Oh well I'm working on a project where we are developing a new type of search engine which can modify existing architecture in your machine to streamline the search process."

Sarah felt a touch of pride at her nerd. She knew he was developing a program to help streamline the systems at castle and was happy that someone in the tech arena, such as Tania, found it ingenious.

 _Maybe she isn't that bad_...Sarah thought as she drank some ice water.

"Oh my that sounds ingenious," Tania said as she grabbed his arm.

 _That bitch!_

"Jesus Walker what is that sound on your end," Casey said as Sarah chewed some ice cubes.

"Nothing," Sarah replied as her anger seethed.

Chuck and Tania continued to talk for 30 minutes and during that time Tania had another whiskey and was clearly being charmed by him. She constantly tried to touch him every chance she could.

"Chuck I need you to get her away from her purse so I can get her access card and get into her office," Casey replied.

"How," Chuck whispered as not to dram attention from Tania.

"Ask her to dance," Casey said.

"To dance," Chuck replied to him.

"I'd love to," Tania said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the floor.

" Wait….Ah ok ...I should warn you I'm not very good," Chuck laughed nervously.

"Don't worry in my hands you will be," Tania said to him.

Across the room the sound of breaking glass was heard on the com.

"Walker what was that? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah fine. I just dropped my glass," Sarah replied.

"Christ keep it together Walker," Casey said.

They walked on to the floor and the first song ended so the waited for the other to begin and it was a slow one. The alcohol was having an effect on Tania and she began to let her hands roam over Chucks back.

" You know for a software engineer you are in pretty good shape. Do you work out?"

"Not really. I used to swim back in high school and college and still try to get a few laps in now and again," he said uncomfortably.

This caught Tania's attention and she asked what events he swam as they continued their dance across the floor.

"Oh 50, 100, and 400 freestyle and the 100 butterfly," he replied.

Her eyes widened and she got excited "I swam the 400 free and the 100 fly in college. What are your times?"

"Oh probably not as good as yours were. I wasn't very good," he replied.

"Really. You seem very strong and mature," she replied as she squeezed his ass.

"Oh ah…yeah….well…that's a nice grip you got there," he laughed nervously.

 _That bitch is going to lose her hand..Thank god the song is ending_ … Sarah thought as she surveyed them from the corner of the room.

"Chuck I need more time. Ten minutes!... keep dancing," Casey said

The song ended and a faster song began and Tania walked back towards her table.

"You tired already; I thought you said you were a swimmer?"

With that she turned back around and started dancing with him and as he swung her around the floor she began to dance more and more seductively. A waiter came by with some drinks and she grabbed one and quickly downed it.

"Come on Chucky boy. Try and keep up with me."

"You are doing good Chuck. Just hang in a bit longer," Sarah said to Chuck on a secure loop.

"Better keep her hands off his ass," Sarah said not realizing she was still transmitting.

"What was that Walker," Casey said.

"Need to work fast Casey," Sarah replied trying to cover.

"I'm going as fast as I can but there is a weird encryption on this," Casey replied.

"Do you need Chuck," Sarah desperately hoped so she could drag him away from the bitch.

"Not yet," Casey replied.

"How's he doing with her anyway?"

"He's …a…he's doing ok," Sarah said as she looked at Tania an saw red.

Tania's dress was now completely soaked with her perspiration but she continued to dance and began to cup her breasts and grind into Chuck. After the song ended a slow one came on and as they dance she began to rest her head on his chest.

 _Oh no…oh boy…oh boy…where the hell is Casey…isn't he done yet….Sarah is going to kill me…_ Chuck thought .

She held onto him and smelled the manly scent of his aftershave, the strong feel of his arms around her, and she began to get aroused. The next song began and they continued their embrace. She responded by softly moaning and slowly grinding herself into him, while gently rubbing his back as she continued to grind her hips into him.

Sarah was nearly at the end of her rope. She had never felt this jealous and was seriously debating kicking the shit out of this woman.

"Walker I need Bartowski up here, the encryption is more complex then I thought," Casey said.

"Copy that."

 _Thank God..._ Sarah had enough of this woman dragging her tits up an down Chuck.

"Chuck why don't we go upstairs for a while. I have a nice big sofa in my office that's really soft," Tania said as she began to drag him off the dance floor.

"Oh I don't know. What about...what about..your award," Chuck said nervously as she pulled him in the back corridor near the elevator.

"The only award I'm interested in receiving tonight is right here," Tania said as she groped his crotch.

"Ahh hey...wait..wait," Chuck said.

"Excuse me!"

Chuck and Tania turned around in unison, to see a very pissed of Sarah Walker standing there with a gun.

"Oh hey," Chuck said as a puff of air followed by heavy sigh lead to Tania collapsing.

"Sarah what did you do?"

"Grab her feet," Sarah commanded.

"Sarah...what ...,"

"Casey needs you upstairs on the computer. Now Grab her feet!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What the hell happened," Casey said as Chuck walked into the office carrying Tania over his shoulder.

"I removed Chuck from the situation," Sarah said briskly.

"You tranqued her?"

"I did what I had to do Casey. Chuck fix the computer," Sarah said as he laid Tania on her sofa.

"Hey it really is soft," Chuck said as he felt the sofa.

"Now Chuck!"

Chuck immediately ran to the desk and began working on the computer.

"How long," Casey asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"About 10 minutes."

"Ok I'll go get the car. You and Jane Bond come down when you ready," Casey said while getting a death glare from Sarah.

"I'll take sleeping beauty downstairs and get her some medical attention. If her buyers show up and she is found here they will know something's up," Casey said as he called a cleanup crew to pick her up, and quickly left the room.

"Sarah I..."

"Not now Chuck!"

"But..,"

"Not! Now!"

Casey made his way down and put Tania in the clean up car where she would be taken to a local hospital as a Jane doe.

"Hurry up Bartowski," Casey said silently as he saw a suspicious van pull up outside the building.

After a few minutes of silence Sarah began to calm down, and she had to work to suppress a smile as she spied Chuck steeling glances at her.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said softly.

"Hey it's ok. You know I didn't do anything with her Sarah right? I tried to walk away but then Casey needed more time and I just panicked and I tried to dance but I can't dance so...,"

"Chuck your rambling," Sarah said as she broke out into a grin.

"Yeah I am...I'm sorry," he replied.

"Walker what's your status? We may have a situation," Casey called on the line.

"A few more minutes Casey. You see this system has very complex issues basically we have to penetrate the architecture at a point..,"

"God Bartowski! Just shut up and call me when you're done," Casey snapped.

"Lovely guy," Chuck mused.

"So are we good," he asked her.

"See if you can figure it out," Sarah said as she leaned over and kissed him.

While she was leaning over she inadvertently hit a hidden button on the desk that exposed a hidden door on the wall.

"Oh wow what's this," Chuck said as he ran into the room.

"It looks like a panic room," Sarah said as she followed him in.

"Oh this is so cool!"

A ping on the computer signified that the process was done and the transfer complete so Chuck went out to get the file.

"Walker! Bartowski! Heads up you have 6 men approaching your location. I spotted them on the security feed. Get out o there now!"

Chuck panic and grabbed the flash drive from the computer and was half way to the door when he heard voices outside.

"Sarah what do we do!"

"Into the panic room! Hurry!"

"Casey we are going in the panic room," Sarah called on her line.

"Roger. Hold tight I'll get you guys out of there."

They closed the door to the panic room a half second before 6 heavily armed men entered the office.

"Quiet Chuck," Sarah said as she put her hand over his mouth.

Although the room was well hidden they could still here the sounds of the men searching the office.

"Check everywhere. We need to find that it," a deep voice resonated from outside.

"They aren't going for the computer, so what are they looking for," Chuck asked.

"Shhh" Sarah said as put her hand over his mouth.

"Check the bookcase," they heard fro outside.

"Mhhh," Chuck tried to say through Sarah's hand.

"Quiet," she said softly.

"We need to find the Cypher" the deep voice said.

Chuck flashed on Cypher and was deluged with images and data files. The flash was so severe that he retched backward causing him to fall to the floor.

"Chuck are you ok," Sarah was by his side in an instant cradling his head.

"Sarah I flashed on the Cypher. It's a program architecture needed to build the new intersect."

"Chuck relax," Sarah said soothing his head by stroking his hair.

"But Sarah what happens to you and me? What if they take you away?"

"Hey calm down," she said as she softly kissed him.

"But Sarah…,"

"Chuck look at me. Nothing is going to keep me from you," Sarah said as she kissed him again.

24 hours later Beckman deployed them again, however the mission had not gone as planned. What was to be a simple exercise of find and follow had turned into a minor fiasco. The mission had started simply enough, Casey and Sarah went undercover as a couple to the party and chuck would id the mark from castle while Sarah would distract him and place the tracker on him.

Sarah had apprehension about the mission from the beginning. Her new relationship with Chuck was really causing her to fear the "distraction" part of the mission. The last few missions of this type had always involved seduction and they were always before she had met Chuck.

The only saving grace was that Chuck was safely away and locked down in castle, but she still had apprehension.

Chuck had managed to identify the mark as a man named Dan. He was a prototypical pretty boy/adulterer scumbag, who just happened to deal in nuclear armament. Sarah and Casey had already made their introduction earlier and, after having a very public fight, Casey lifted his office card, while Sarah cozied up to him. The problem was that Casey could not find his buyers list in the time that Sarah had him distracted. This resulted in Sarah having to accept Dan's invitation to the sauna later this evening, while Casey would lift and clone his phone.

To add to the FUBAR of the evening she didn't have a bathing suite and has to wear her underwear. Casey knocked on her door to signify the time had come and they boarded the elevator for the ride down to the health club.

"Casey what I may have to do tonight," she began.

"Bartowski doesn't have to know about it," Casey replied.

"How long have you known," Sarah asked.

"Long enough Walker. The moron has had a grin on his face like an escaped mental patient."

"Will you tell Beckman," she asked with apprehension.

"Not unless you fuck this up Walker," he said as she looked at her sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a good kid Walker. He's not like us; he gets hurt because he can't control his emotions. He is not going to survive long in this world without you."

"I know that Casey," she replied.

"Do you? Because the girl you are now does not deserve him," he replied.

"What do you mean," she demanded angrily.

"Did you tell him what you might have to do tonight?"

"No because he wouldn't understand."

"Because it wouldn't mean anything to you?"

"Yes exactly."

"You see Walker here is the problem, it would mean something to him. Maybe you better think about that before you break his heart."

"Casey I'm not..,"

"Game time Walker," he said as the elevator opened and she made her way to the health club.

"Well I'm glad you could make it," Dan said as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Oh after the night I have had I could really use the sauna," Sarah said as she smiled and accepted the champagne.

"Oh about that. The sauna is broken, so we will have to use the Jacuzzi," he said as he openly ogled her.

"Oh even better," Sarah said as she faked a smile.

 _This isn't where I want to be_ …she thought.

Sarah hopped in the tub and let the warm water relax her. They talked on through the night and Dan told her how he was recently divorced and that the best way to clear his mind was to throw himself into work. As the evening wore on Dan began to stare openly at Sarah's breasts, and even though she found him sleazy, in some way she began to get aroused. She noticed, with some guilt, that she was very attracted to this man. He was tall and powerfully built. His wide shoulders and big hands began to stir feelings of forbidden temptation that try as she may, she could not stop.

Sarah was hoping she could leave soon and was just about to make an excuse when Casey came online.

"Walker I need more time. The program is taking longer then expected."

"Dan I'm hungry. Do you think we could order some food," she asked.

"Absolutely," he replied as he ordered some strawberries and more champagne.

They continued to talk over the strawberries and during their entire conversation Dan was mesmerized by her sheer beauty and raw sexuality.

"Walker we got it. You can get out of there," Casey called her online.

 _Thank God…I need to get out of here_..she thought as she felt her urges starting to take over her.

After a few more minutes the conversation waned, and when Sarah got up to leave, Dan saw that her thong and bra had now become completely transparent. His lust overtook him, and seeing the rest of the heath club deserted, he reached out for her as she was leaving the tub.

"Wait," Dan called to her.

"What is the problem Dan?"

"You can't leave now I'm still hungry."

"Well why don't you call back down to room service for something else. I have to get back to my room," she said as she tried to turn around, but his big hands clamped around her hips and held her tightly.

"I have what I want to eat right here," he said as he pulled her to him.

 _Stop him Sarah…what are you doing. Stop!_ she screamed in her head, but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't make her body obey her commands

"Sarah what are you doing…no…stop," she heard Casey's voice in her ear but she couldn't stop.

He picked her up and carried her over to the exercise mats, and began to prepare to have his way with her.

"Walker!Stop!What about Chuck," Casey yelled in her ear

 _You have to stop him now Sarah! You have to save something for Chuck_! She screamed to herself.

"Oh no I can't have sex…with you," she moaned.

"You already are," he said as her eyes widened.

Dan moaned with delight as he continued his conquest.

"Oh yeah Sarah…this is what you wanted all night isn't it baby…I saw you staring at me...you want this baby…I have been staring at you all night…my god your so hot," Dan cried.

"No….please….no….I can't…oh my god," she moaned.

"Walker…What about Chuck," Casey cried in her ear.

"Oh god I can't stop," Sarah cried.

Suddenly Zondra and Casey appeared above her.

"This is your true nature Walker. You don't deserve Chuck and you know it."

"No I do deserve him. I needed to do this for the mission!"

"No you didn't Sarah," Chuck said as he suddenly appeared.

"Goodbye Sarah," Chuck said as he walked away.

"No Chuck I love you!"

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!"

"Chuck!"

Suddenly Sarah bolted upright in bed.

"Sarah are you ok?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck where are we," Sarah cried as she virtually tackled him.

"We are still in the panic room. We have been in here for a while and you looked like you needed the rest so I let you sleep. The agents left about 10 minutes ago and Casey is on his way up. He told me not to move until he checked all possible exits to make sure they are gone," Chuck replied still holding her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Chuck," Sarah said while sobbing.

"For what?"

"For what I did, for who I was before I met you. Please forgive me and don't leave me," she sobbed.

"Hey slow down. Of course I forgive you Sarah. I love you," he said while gently hugging her.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew my past. If you knew what I've done who I was…"

"Sarah you are babbling," he chuckled.

"Its not funny Chuck," she cried.

"Sarah, listen to me. I know you have had to do some things for national security that are probably worse then any horror movie ever made. Whatever you had to do I am sorry that for it. I'm sorry that they used you like a tool, like less then a human and I can never understand or appreciate the sacrifice that you have had to make or be able to thank you for your service," he said.

"I love you for who you are Sarah. Not for what you have done and not for whom you were. What happened in your past is for you to learn from, not for you to hide from. Its true I don't know about your past, but I know you and you are the woman I love."

"Oh Chuck I love you so much," Sarah said as she held him tight.

They cleaned themselves up and went back outside to the main office, just as Casey came rushing in.

"Are you guys ok? What happened I lost com?"

"Oh the walls of the panic room were too thick to transmit," Sarah lied.

"Let's go," Casey said.

Chuck was in front and Casey and Sarah were behind to cover the six.

"So you guys got it. I guess the kid was able to penetrate the architecture."

"Yeah he was. He's really good at that," Sarah replied.

The next morning Sarah awoke and realized that she was truly happy for the first time in her life. She had finally made the leap and committed to Chuck and now she had trouble keeping the smile off of her face from all the joy she felt in her heart. Every time she though about him, his goofy nature, videogames, gangly frame, dumb movie references; as a matter of fact all of those things that would be repellent to other girls, only endeared him more to her. Her nightmare really shook her up, but Chuck was there to sooth her fears just like he always was. It was amazing to her how much she felt better just being around him, like he was radiating some kind of happiness that Sarah was addicted to.

 _Jesus Sarah get a hold of yourself…you are a little too ripe to be this far gone_ …she mused.

They didn't have a mission tonight and she was looking forward to a day of "Chuck watching" from castle, when she got a call from Casey at her apartment.

"Walker secure."

"Casey secure. Walker did you file your after action report for the last mission. I can't seem to find it."

 _Oh Shit something is up_..Sarah thought.

Casey and Sarah had developed a code when they needed to talk to each other off the record. Aware that their phones were easy to be intercepted, they had a few key phrases that signified the level of emergency. An "after action report" meant that there was an order that was given which directly affected their assignment. Since their assignment was protecting Chuck, it meant that he was in extreme danger. When Casey said "I can't find it" it meant that the order did not come from the NSA, but from the CIA. The fact that Sarah was CIA and didn't know the order was very troubling.

"Casey the report is in the file 1435."

"Ok got it. Next time put it in 1515. Casey out."

Casey wanted to meet Sarah at the prearranged destination at 1515, or 3:15 in the afternoon. She immediately went down to her car and left for the meeting.

When she got to the parking lot of the abandoned strip mall where they agreed to meet she could see Casey waiting in his car, and she got out and approached him.

"Hold up Walker. Are you heavy?"

 _Jesus Christ what the hell is going on_

"Casey I don't understand. What happened?"

"Walker I'm coming out. Stay where you are," Casey said as he approached with what looked like an old ammo box.

"Put your weapon inside please. I already put mine in," he said as he showed her.

"Casey I,"

"Trust me Walker. I trust you. Otherwise you would be dead by now," Casey said.

Sarah put her weapon in the box.

"Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on," Sarah said.

Casey put the box down in front of them and they walked a few feet away.

"Walker Graham designated Chuck TEP effective 5 days," Casey said.

"What! When did this happen! How do you know!"

"I got a friend in GRU who keeps me informed about developments concerning my duty, I do the same for him. He told me that they learned a contract has been put out on myself, along with a civilian Charles Bartowski. You are not on the target list."

"Oh My God! Casey are you sure about the TEP on Chuck," Sarah said seething with anger.

"Yes. I'm touched for your concern," Casey chuckled.

" Casey why is this happening," Sarah said.

"Well Graham is going outside, which means this is of the books and I'm assuming his attempt to take over the project. You know I thought maybe you would have been the one to take out Bartowski a year ago, not so much anymore," he said with a knowing look.

Sarah felt her face flush in spite of the situation.

"Have you told Beckman," she asked.

"No. I wanted to see where you stood first."

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the shit Walker. You know what I mean."

"I will kill anyone who tries to hurt him," Sarah said firmly.

"Good. I have a plan, oh and by the way thanks for your concern for me as well," Casey said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Last update for a few days, real life has a habit of being a pain in the neck right now…Such is the life of a Research Chemist!…Thanks for all the support and I don't own Chuck nor make any $ from it._

"Let me call Chuck," Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah how are you doing?"

"Chuck are you alone?"

"No I'm in the break room," he replied.

"Listen to me I need you to get down to castle right now and stay there. Do you understand?"

"Yes but….,"

"No buts Chuck! Do it immediately," she commanded.

"Sarah is everything alright," he said as he moved out of the buymore and headed to the orange-orange.

"Yes Just call me when you get there. Ok?"

"Ok I'm heading over there now. Please be careful Sarah. I love you," he said.

"I know. I do too Chuck," she said as she smiled and blushed and hung-up.

"For God's sake," Casey said looking disgusted.

"Shut up Casey," Sarah replied.

What's the plan," Sarah said.

"Well from the Intel I got from my contact at the GRU the hitter is former Russian army. Method of choice seems to be rifle."

"Have you got a name yet," Sarah asked.

"No."

"Walker there is something I should tell you. You were not on the order so.."

"You can't think that I am involved! That I would sit by and let you two get killed," Sarah shouted.

"No relax," he grinned.

" My point is do you think Graham knows you're compromised?"

"I can't imagine he would, but it's possible," Sarah said.

"If he didn't give you the order then either he thinks you are unable to do it and are therefore compromised, or he is sending someone else after you."

"Zondra?"

"That would be my guess. You said down in the basement that she tried to kill Bartowski, and she knew where and how to get to him."

"What about Beckman? Do you think she is on it?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to take the chance just yet. Do you have anyone you trust who you can contact that might have information we could use," Casey asked her.

"There is one that I can call that I trust will always tell me the truth," Sarah said.

"Miller?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't she your former unit? How do you know she's not in on it," Casey asked.

"She always had my back Casey. I need to trust that she still does," Sarah replied.

"I hope so Walker. Otherwise it's going to be a very short conversation," Casey said.

"Ok let's reconnoiter in 2 hours in castle. You contact Miller and I will dig around the General and see if she is holding out on us," Casey said.

"We need to get to Chuck," Sarah said.

"I will head back to the store now and get him into castle. You do what you need to and meet us back there ASAP," Casey replied.

"Ok, But Casey please take care of him," Sarah said.

"Don't worry Walker I will," Casey called.

"You better, because if anything happens to him…"

"I know Walker. You will be my worst nightmare."

"No. I will be beyond that," Sarah said as she got in her car and sped away.

" Christ Chuck…for your sake I hope you never piss her off," he said as he headed back to castle to secure Chuck.

Sarah made it back to her apartment and then went through her secure method of contacting Carina. She logged into a popular social website which had millions of hits per day and allowed a certain degree of anonymity. She found their specific chat handles and sent out her message.

 _Is the milk still fresh or have I been gone so long it's expired._

 _Glad to hear from you. The milk has spoiled and is being replaced. As per new store policy management blames the manager and the new stock boy, both are to be let go._

 _That's not good news._

 _Sorry. I hear a couple of old employees have been been hired for the job._

 _Do I know them?_

 _Yes you know the happy couple Intimately._

 _Would like you assistance of possible._

 _Always._

 _My number is 1712_

 _Thank you._

Sarah closed out the connection and went to go meet with Carina.

Chuck made his way over to the orange-orange and was surprised to find it staffed with an attractive blonde behind the counter.

" Hello Mr. Bartowski. My name is Agent Alex Forrest," she said as Chuck immediately flashed at the sound of her name.

Immediately he was deluged by images and mission reports on Forrest, specifically that she was a CIA agent assigned to eastern Europe.

"General Beckman sent me as temporary relief protection while agents Casey and Walker are in their meeting. Please continue with your normal routine," she said.

"General Beckman? Aren't you CIA," Chuck asked genuinely confused.

 _Damn it!...How the hell did he know that…he really must be the intersect_ …. Forrest thought.

Forrest looked at him and then slightly shifter her eyes and an enormous hand found its way onto Chucks shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Bartowski," a deep voice said which Chuck immediately recognized as the one of the man looking for the Cypher.

"Ow…ow….not good," Chuck rambled.

"We are going to take a little trip Mr. Bartowski."

"Uh I was told to stay here," he said timidly.

"Not anymore," Forrest said as she slipped a needle into Chucks arm and his world went blank.

Sarah entered the diner and took a both in the far corner. Exactly 3 minutes later Carina entered and sat down across from her.

"Well as I live and breath the great Sarah Walker how are you doing" Carina asked.

" Not that great Carina," Sarah replied.

"No shit. You look like hell. You look like you have been crying. Relax there is no termination order on you."

"Carina," Sarah said forcefully.

"Hey just trying to lighten the mood," Carina smiled.

The waitress came and took their order and then returned the table to them.

"So how bad is it Carina."

"It's bad Walker. Graham is making a move and is doing it off the books. I'm sorry but Casey and Chuck are on the list."

"Can't anything be done?"

"This is black bag stuff Sarah. He is going off the reservation here. He posted fake chatter for an assassination attempt on your team, and then will have some of his own people carry it out. It throws suspicion of himself and by the time Beckman figures it out, the living intersect is dead and Graham has operational control of the other one."

"Is Beckman involved?"

"No. This is just Graham show."

"Carina why was I not targeted? Does Graham really think I won't figure this out?"

"He needs you Sarah."

"What do you mean?"

"The hitters that have been assigned need to be paid."

"Yeah so how do I fit in?"

"You are their payment."

"Excuse me?"

"Graham is letting the hitters have you as payment."

"That sick fuck!"

"That he is," Carina echoed.

"Who are they? Are they related to someone I killed?"

"No Sarah. It's Zondra and Bryce."

"Bryce why," Sarah asked in shock.

"Well I figure he wants you face down ass up for as long as he wants," Carina said chuckling.

Sarah was not even aware of her response, as she was still in shock over the revelation.

"Bryce? How could he do this to Chuck? How...why," Sarah said in a hushed tone.

"To Chuck? Sarah you are going to be his prisoner. Doesn't that scare you," Carina said.

Suddenly she saw her friends eyes get hard. Carina had seen this before; when Sarah got those hard, dead eyes it was terrifying.

"You really love Chuck Sarah don't you," Carina asked with a smile.

"Yes I do. More then I have ever loved anything before."

"I'm sorry Sarah," Carina said as she reached across and squeezed her friends' hand.

"Carina I need to contact Casey and then Beckman. Will you help me when I need you?"

"Of course Sarah. What are you going to do?"

"Kill them all," Sarah said as left.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they do help the process...I don't own nor make any $ from Chuck...here we go!_

General Diane Beckman had a fastidious nature. It was a trait that had served her well in the intelligence community, but it did tend to alienate her colleagues because it gave of the aurora that she didn't trust anyone. An impression that she constantly reinforced by limiting her staff to a select few of trusted adjuncts. She was just about to review the nightly Intel reports when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Pardon the intrusion ma'am, but there is a delivery for you," her secretary said.

"At this hour?" Beckman said as she saw her office clock tick towards 1am.

"Yes ma'am. Security has scanned the package and reported all clear."

Beckman smiled, her staff was the best in the business and didn't need to be told how unusual it was for something like this to happen. By taking all the security measures, it just reaffirmed her confidence in her staff.

"Please bring it in."

"Vey well ma'am," the secretary said as an airman came in and laid it on her desk and quickly left.

The package was a solid green wooden box, similar to a footlocker with her name stenciled on the top and an envelope taped to the side. The box had a combination lock mechanism on it similar to a briefcase. Beckman opened the envelope and revealed a series of numbers, which she quickly realized was the combination to the box. She entered the numbers in the lock and the mechanism clicked and the box opened slightly.

She pushed the lid off and exposed the contents of the box. Inside was a smaller box that looked to have a much more sophisticated lock then the first, as it had a place for a handprint to be placed. Beckman put her hand on in the hand holder and the box lit up a light shade of green before silently opening and releasing a blast of cold air. Inside was another envelope and a frozen white rose. A feeling of dread engulfed her as she opened the envelope and read the contents which was a line from Horace's poem:

 _Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_

 _Nicholi_

Beckman immediately pushed a button on the underside of her desk dropping a monitor from a hidden tile in the ceiling.

"Sir we have a major problem," Beckman said.

Casey was on his way back to castle when he got an urgent message on his ULF (Ultra Low Frequency) transponder. Usually used for communication with submarines, ULF had the advantage of being able to transmit through almost any medium, even salt water, and were virtually impossible to detect. It was especially useful as a way to keep the CIA for eavesdropping on conversations related to project intersect, as the NSA and CIA didn't usually play nice together.

He pulled over to decrypt the message, and elicited a cacophony of car horns from frustrated drivers as he crossed over 4 lanes at high speed.

 _Titian has activated Nicholi…Protocol Akula…..Contact Archer ASAP._

Casey looked at the message in disbelief, he knew now that the situation was about to go terminal.

Sarah was on her way back and trying desperately to get in contact with Chuck, when her phone rang.

"Chuck?"

"Sarah its Carina. Contact me protocol 4. Out."

Her heart flipped in her chest. For Carina to not only contact her, but also identify herself the situation must be dire and most likely Chuck was in severe danger.

She pulled off the expressway and pulled out her emergency satellite phone that was hidden inside the car and dialed a number.

"Carina what's wrong? Why did you break protocol?"

"Sarah it's serious. Graham has called in an assassin named Nicholi."

"Carina I thought that it was just fake chatter?"

"It was a first, but Graham upped the ante. I think if this goes bad he is going to clean the operation."

"Oh God! Carina can you get a feed to castle? Can you see Chuck?"

"I'm sorry Sarah the feed is out."

"I need to get to castle. I have to get to Chuck!"

Casey needed to get to castle to secure Chuck and contact Archer, and as she raced toward the door he was surprised to see Sarah behind the counter with his back to him.

"Walker! What happened? I thought you were going to talk to Carina? Where is Chuck?"

Suddenly Sarah turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry Major Casey," she said as she held up a gun.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your replacement," she said as she pulled the trigger.

Forrest aimed chest center, but Casey reacted quickly and dove to his left, the bullet grazing his right arm. He barrel rolled and took cover behind a display cabinet as 3 more shots followed him. Forrest was behind the counter and Casey was trying to reach for his gun to return fire, when he saw his issue laying on the floor directly in the line of fire.

"I've had enough of this shit," Casey growled.

Forrest saw the gun and immediately squeezed off two more rounds to keep him pinned while she approached the gun, but instead of pinning him down, Casey charged her.

Casey slapped at the gun and knocked it to side as Forrest countered by bringing her knee up to his groin. Casey blocked it with his arm and threw her back, causing her to lose her balance and hit the back wall.

She pulled a knife from a sheath inside her pants and slashed wildly, catching Casey's left arm.

"Damn it," he cried as a 5-inch bloody valley opened down his forearm.

She approached again and thrust forward with the knife, but Casey anticipated the move and grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her and slammed her against the wall, causing the new drywall to crater where her head struck.

"Where is Bartowski" he said.

No response.

He slammed her against the wall again.

"Where is Bartowski I said," he demanded again.

Still no response.

Forrest was trying to slash at him with the knife, and succeeded in cutting him again.

Casey growled from the pain and reached for any weapon he could find, his hand landing on a thick-bodied ice cream scooper. He pushed his weight into her and pinned her against the wall, as he smacked the scooper down hard on Forrest's hands causing her to drop the knife.

Casey quickly Pushed her down to the counter and picked up the knife. He brought his knee down on her behind effectively pinning her to the counter.

"Last time where is Bartowski," he said as he put the knife up to her neck.

"You are too late Major! Bartowski is gone," Forrest said smugly.

"Who has him?

"Someone you could never touch," Forrest laughed.

Casey knew he was fighting a losing battle, his only hope of gaining any information was to get her to slip up somehow. He needed to shock her into revealing something, so

he went for broke.

"Why does Titian want Bartowski _Jennifer_ ," he asked as he pushed the knife closer to

her neck.

He saw it momentarily but was certain he saw it. He saw her eyes and looked as she momentarily did a double take. He knew he hit the mark with that statement.

 _How does he know Graham's code name? How does he know my real name..._ Forrest thought.

"Graham wants agents loyal to him, not the country," Forrest said.

"He's building his own army! Is he taking over Fulcrum?"

"Graham is the head of Fulcrum," Forrest said while fading.

"He is going to take over the country," Casey exclaimed as he put the pieces together.

"You are too late. Nicholi will get you," Forrest spat.

"No he won't," Casey replied with conviction.

"Who are you?"

"The last person you ever want to meet." Were the last words she heard as her life came to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:I don't own nor make any money from Chuck

August 1980 Afghanistan.

The young westerner drove up the hill to the village of his local contact, He left for the village immediately due to an urgent message he received. The soviet invasion had happened almost a year before, and even though the United States did not have an official presence in the region, they were there. The small village had rested in the same site for nearly a thousand years. In a stark contrast to the naturally nomadic lifestyle of the region, the people here were farmers. As he continued up the road he saw a number of heavily armed men eye him suspiciously, and he could understand why. In a country where only 6% of the land is cultivated, lasting settlements were developed around fertile farmland and necessitated safekeeping. Add to that the soviet incursion and you had the makings of a real nightmare situation.

He arrived at a large gates house on the top of the hill and notified the guard he was there to see Abdul. A moment later a portly little man ambled out of the house and embraced him warmly.

"My friend it's good to see you," Abdul said.

"And you as well," the westerner replied.

"I have heard from my wife and family that they are safe and happy in their new home. I must thank you again my friend. They love the Chicago!" Abdul said excitedly.

The westerner chuckled at Abdul's mispronunciation and patted his back.

"You have thanked me enough my friend. I hope soon this war will be over so we can get you there as well."

"All in God's hands. Now come with me I have much to show you, "Abdul replied as he grabbed his arm and lead him into the house.

They went into the house and Upstairs to the second floor and a guarded door. Abdul spoke to the guard and opened up the door.

"After you my friend."

The westerner trusted Abdul but was still a bit uncomfortable going in first, though his fears were assuaged when he saw what was inside.

A young boy was in the bed. He looked terrible, pale and emaciated with fresh scars on his face and chest. A woman was tending to him with a cool cloth and bandages.

"My god what happened? Who is he?"

"I don't know his name. My men found him 5 days ago at the base of the Scandi cliff. They thought he was dead when they found him," Abdul replied.

"He is not Afghani. Is he Russian?"

"I don't know my friend, but I don't think he is Russian. He has not said a word. We searched his items but found nothing on him to indicate where he is from," Abdul.

"We talked to some traders who were in the -area and they told us they came across a missionary camp down in the valley. The camp had been destroyed and raided by the Soviets. They killed everyone, men, women and children. There was a young family in the camp and from the description they gave us this might be the boy."

"My God!" The westerner exclaimed.

"A savage people," Abdul echoed.

The westerner approached the bed and looked at the boy. He looked frightened, but there was a fire in his eyes that seemed to burn deep from his soul.

I'm so sorry son," the westerner said as he softly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We will get you out of here as soon as we can."

Suddenly the boy broke and began to cry, the stress of his ordeal finally breaking through.

"Let it out son. It's ok."

"Tell me what happened."

The boy began to talk and continued for 3 strait hours. He was the boy from the camp and told of seeing his father and sister murdered, and watching his mother be taken in front of him. The soldiers began to use him as sport and chased him around, hunting him like an animal and when they caught him they would beat him mercilessly. His mother was killed when she tried to stop one of his beatings.

After months of hell he managed to escape by stealing a knife from their mess tent and killing his guard, as he was drunk. He set out across the desert and made it nearly 50 miles before he collapsed and was found by Abdul's men.

What is your name?"

"Nicholi. The Russians...called me Nicholi," the boy said as exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.

Casey had just finished dragging Forrest down to castle when Sarah came in.

"My God Casey what happened? Where is Chuck?"

"Graham! He took him and sent her to clean up," Casey spat as he put some bandages on his wounds.

"Oh God I can't..."

"Walker you need to calm down. You're no good to anybody if you are off the reservation."

"Ok...ok..," Sarah said as she took a few calming breaths.

"Listen we are going to get him back," Casey said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Casey I need to tell you something. I think this is all my fault! Graham is offering me as a reward to Bryce and Zondra...,"

"Zondra is dead," Casey said flatly.

"What! When?"

"We found her in the river this morning. I think Graham killed her for screwing up his plan. I should have figured Graham would use that bastard Larkin as well! That walking penis has more money then brains, and he ain't got shit for money!"

Sarah felt nothing besides shock that Zondra was dead. She had no lingering feelings for her, only frustration that this was happening. As for Bryce she was so ready to end him she was craving it.

"Casey what the hell is going on?"

"Sarah we need to conference with Archer," Casey said.

"Who the hell is Archer," Sarah asked.

"You are about to find out."

Chuck lay strapped to a gurney with his arms and legs secured, in an induced coma as Graham and a light haired woman looked over him.

"So what is the story doctor?"

Doctor Rosemary Jones pursed her lips and involuntarily cringed as she heard Graham's voice behind her. She was incredibly frustrated by his lack of understanding of her craft. The 50-year-old doctor considered herself an artist when it came to the human brain, and spent countless hours perfecting her trade.

She was a former East German doctor who had found we calling among some of the most evil men in the history of the world. Born in the former East Germany she was one of the few young doctors that had access to the medical experiments carried out by the Nazis during WWII. The Russians had managed to secure this information during the fall of Berlin and in quick fashion began to assemble a team to analyze it.

After realizing how decidedly terrifying and horrendous these evils truly were the project was abandoned, but not before her father, a noted psychiatrist, began his own independent work on replicating their results. He indoctrinated his daughter into the fold and after his death, she continued her fathers twisted pursuit.

She was secretly recruited by Graham to head up his new intersect project and was more then willing to work for him since if gave her the opportunity to further her own sick desires.

"I'm sorry there is no change as of yet," Jones replied in a slight German accent.

"I provided you a living brain with the intersect intact! You said you could isolate and extract it! Where is my intersect Rosemary," Graham demanded angrily.

"Langston I have already told you this is not an exact science! The results will come when we can isolate his brain stem!"

"And when is that!"

"When we have extracted and leaned all we can," she replied.

"I need a few more hours to a analyze our results further, then I will extract his brain and isolate his stem. That is where most of the neural activity is located. Once I have that I will be able to give you your intersect," she replied.

"Colt," Graham called out.

"Yes sir," the hulking man replied as he materialized beside Graham.

"Get Larkin. It's time for him to bring in Walker."

"I don't like his plan sir," Colt said.

"I don't either but we are out of time."

Lieutenant General Virgil I. Master USMC was at his office every morning by 3am. A military lifer he had enlisted in the Corps at 18 and earned his way up the latter by chewing dirt on four continents and 30 different countries.

His body was a testament to his service, with scars and wounds telling the tale of his life. He was a man of honor and dedication faithful to the holy trinity of Corps, God and Country.

He was exactly the type of man that the country needed, and that was why he was placed in command of the omega sector. Omega sector was a group of soldiers from across all military units, picked specifically to respond to "unofficial" enemies of the

country.

They were highly trained and picked specifically for their abilities and intelligence. Answering only to Master an loyal to the country, they were essential sleeper agents of the United States serving in various militaries throughout the world, including the United States.

They were totally isolated and clandestine, operating independently outside of the regulations of the military. The existence of this organization was unknown to both the CIA and NSA and immune from any political influence.

The computer on his desk buzzed signaling an incoming message and he clicked on the screen to reveal Casey and Sarah.

"Hello John. Agent Walker," Master said curtly.

"Sir," Casey replied.

"I'm sorry I don't know…"

"Virgil Master," he replied.

"John I have already been briefed. Please fill me in and from the beginning," Master replied.

"Agent Walker,"

"Yes sir,"

"Welcome to Omega sector."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Chuck

Sarah was dumbfounded by the revelation that omega sector existed. She has heard rumors about a special section the operated in the "space between the raindrops", but always assumed that is was a myth.

Omega section was supposedly used when an operation needed to succeed; in short they were the best of the best and fanatically loyal to the country. Their abilities it seemed bordered on the supernatural, as they were so highly trained and efficient they could do the job of 5 agents.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm not exactly sure what is going on," Sarah said.

"I know this is confusing agent Walker, but time is short so many questions will have to wait," Master said.

"I understand sir."

"Now that being said. I can tell you that I have been observing you for some time and have found you to be an exemplary agent. I have seen your dedication of duty to your country, and to your asset as highest grade."

"Thank you sir."

"Now agent Walker in regards to what is happening. Langston Graham has taken Mr. Bartowski for the express reason of extracting the intersect, and using it to create his own private army of agents. We are currently mobilizing to extract Mr. Bartowski and neutralize the existing threat."

Sarah's heart dropped when she heard the full measure of Grahams plan for Chuck. She needed to be strong for him, but at the same time her heart ached for him.

"Once we have the location Major Casey will lead the operation for extraction."

"Sir I would like to go to," Sarah cried.

"Of course."

"The problem is Graham is running a tight ship and we have not gotten any information on his location."

"Sir I can help with that," Sarah said.

"I'm listening," Master replied.

"Bryce Larkin is involved and I believe I can get the information from him."

"How do you know this," Master replied.

Sarah could not hold anything back from Master, so she told him about Carina and what she had told him about Grahams offer to Larkin.

"So you believe Larkin want's you as a reward?"

"Yes sir. We were involved in a relationship at one point."

"With all do respect agent Walker, how can I trust you not to burn your asset for your former lover," Master asked.

"Because sir he is not my asset. I love Mr. Bartowski and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Please understand sir that I am loyal to my country, but I am not doing this for my country. I'm doing it for Chuck."

Sarah heard Casey grunt beside her and looked back at the screen.

 _Have I said too much…oh fuck it I don't care…no more hiding….I'm telling the truth from now on.._ she thought.

Master remained silent, but slowly a smile spread across his face.

"You know some of my colleagues would say that would make you compromised, but I for one think it makes you a more dedicated agent. Would you agree Archer," Master said.

Suddenly a new screen opened and a familiar face appeared on it.

"Carina?

"Hello Sarah," Carina said winking at her.

"Carina What's going on?"

"Agent Miller works for me, as does Major Casey," Master began.

"She has been giving me reports on you since your CAT squad days and I must say that I agree of her assessment of you. She also told me about how you contacted her to keep tabs on Graham, and I must say that showed initiative."

"Sir I only fund out about Graham a few hours ago," Sarah replied.

"I'm talking about how you asked her to get you information on any sanctioned action against Bartowski. You made that request only 2 days after being assigned to him. I checked your actions since then, you established 4 safe houses in Europe, wired $750,000 to 3 different offshore accounts, and contacted 5 different forgers."

"Sir I can explain…," Sarah began.

"There is no need agent Walker. I understand and I approve of your resourcefulness, going through many different routes to hide your tracks, I was truly impressed. However I must say that I was blown away when I found out who those things were intended for, Dr. Devon Woodcomb and Dr. Ellie Bartowski."

"The dedication you have to hide his family! Truly remarkable."

"Thank you sir."

"Anyone who would do that for another's family must really love that person and would be willing to do anything for them. Would I be correct in that assessment?"

"Yes you would sir."

"All right Agent Walker. Tell me your plan."

Sarah filled them in on what she had in mind, and after an hour of working together, they came up with the plan. Carina knew that Bryce was involved, but she didn't know his exact plan to get Sarah. However, she had been making contact with Bryce periodically and could tell that he was still infatuated with her. They chose to use that to their advantage and allow Bryce to believe that he operated from a position of power. He truly believed that there was no way that Sarah could ever be in love with someone like Chuck, but he would most likely be monitoring castles communications, so the setup for the operation had to be perfect.

"Ok so Beckman will be contacted by Bryce, and she will relay the mission to you in castle. You will be monitored so remember to act the part," Carina said.

"Carina you are sure that he will have alive feed to Chuck in the room," Casey asked.

"Absolutely. He will want to gloat in making me submit to him," Sarah said with bile in her throat.

" Major Casey, contact Beckman and tell her you have received Intel that someone will be contacting her," Master said.

"Yes sir."

"Sir does Beckman work for you to," Sarah said.

"Of course. She just doesn't know it," Master grinned.

"Alright operation is a go. Good luck!"

Two hours later Sarah was in castle alone, as Larkin looked at the image on his monitor and waited with smug satisfaction for the operation to begin.

"Sarah we have learned of an assassination plot against Chuck," Beckman began.

Sarah shuddered involuntary.

"What! Why wasn't I informed! General do we know the identity of the assassin," Sarah rambled.

"Agent Walker the contract was placed by Larkin. At this point we don't know exactly who has the contract but we are working to find out."

 _Bryce that bastard….hold it together Sarah…remember he is watching…he still thinks you love him…_ she thought trying to steel her reaction.

"Sarah calm down. Your relationship with Larkin provides us with a unique opportunity to uncover the identity of the assassin," Beckman said.

Sarah winced at the memory of that relationship.

"How so general?"

"When you and Larkin were in Washington you met several key members of congress. One of these members, Congressman Baxter from California, is believed to be a member of fulcrum."

"Yes Ma'am I remember Congressman Baxter."

"He is giving a party at his penthouse for his reelection campaign. We believe that a man by the name of Robert Hall will be there. Hall has been identified as the Fulcrum contact that arranged the contract on Chuck. Congressman Baxter is still under the impression that you and Larkin are an item. So we have been able to secure you an invitation to the party. Your mission is to identify the Ring assassin and eliminate him if possible."

"Do you understand," Beckman asked.

"Yes general."

"Any questions?"

"Ma'am I am a little uncomfortable going to the party without backup. What should I do if they ask where Bryce is," Sarah asked.

"This is a difficult assignment Sarah. I'm sorry it has to be you and I know your history with Larkin. We are walking a tightrope here because we can't afford a scene in anyway that would let Baxter know that we are on to him. Baxter is a very powerful man and this must be handled very delicately, as there is a wealth of information we could obtain if we could turn him. In addition it would be a very public embarrassment if it were learned the Fulcrum had penetrated the government at this high a level. We would all be out on our ass," Beckman replied

"I understand general."

"Good. You ride will be outside at 19:30, details in your email and clothing in operations. Good luck," Beckman said as she closed the connection.

"Easy money,' Bryce muttered smugly as he watched Sarah head for the shower.

Sarah made her way to the shower, and knowing Bryce the way she did, the pervert would be looking at her the whole time she was dressing.

 _I need to get this pricks attention_ she thought.

She finished her shower, and after drying off, pulled on a tight black lace thong that fit snugly over her firm behind and seductive hips. She complemented this with a matching bra that was taxed to its limit trying to hold her large firm breasts. She then walked over to her closet and pulled on her favorite red dress, which was cut short to accentuate her long toned legs, and clung, to her body to highlight all of her curves. Her blonde hair was combed back in her typical ponytail, and her blue eyes were focused as she sprayed herself with a wisp of perfume and gazed in the mirror to check the final product. Satisfied with her look she went out to get her ride.

Every eye both male and female was on Sarah as she entered the party, but she was in agent mode and had only one objective. She made pleasantries with some of the other partygoers quickly working the room. After a few more minutes of searching she found her mark sitting down on a sofa watching the football game and sat down next to him.

"Is this seat taken," She said.

"No please," he said as he motioned for her to sit.

"Hi my name is Robert," he said as he shook her hand.

"Sarah. Pleasure to meet you," she said.

"So what brings you here," she asked.

"Just waiting on the football game to start. You?"

"Eh nasty fight with my ex. I figured I could meet some new friends here," she said.

"Well that's nice I'm always up for meeting new friends," he said as he gently touched her thigh.

 _Oh God this is pathetic.._ Sarah thought.

"So what's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?"

They talked more into the night and had a few more drinks until the football game was over. She was actively flirting and tried to engage him in any of his typical behavior so the drinks continued to flow and she decided to make her move. She needed to get him out of there and get the information, but he seemed not to be slowing down.

"Hey Robert what do you say we get out of here," she asked.

"Really where would we go," he said pretending to be drunk.

"We could go to my place," she said as she gently rubbed his thigh.

"I got a better idea. My place is just 1 floor down. Why don't you meet me there in ten minutes. Room 3125," he said.

"Sounds good," Sarah replied cozying up to him.

She made her way down stairs and found the room, she was just about to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open.

"Hello Sarah. Did you miss me?"

"Oh my God Bryce?"

"By the way, I love the earrings," he said as he closed the door.

"What do you want Bryce," Sarah demanded as she drew her gun.

"Well not happy to see me it seems," Bryce said.

"Who is the assassin?"

"What assassin?"

"Wrong answer," she said as she smacked him in the face.

"You may want to look at the screen," Bryce said as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

On the screen was a surveillance video of Chuck strapped to a gurney next to a box that was blinking.

"Let him go Bryce right now!"

"No," he replied.

"Now," she screamed as she hit him again with the gun.

"If you kill me he dies. You see this? Its tied to my pulse, like a dead mans switch. If my pulse stops the explosives that Chuck is next to go off," Bryce smirked.

"You are the assassin," Sarah said as she put the pieces together.

"Very good Sarah."

"Fuck you!"

"Temper. Temper," he said as she shook his finger at him.

 _Sarah we are tracking and triangulating the feed. Stand by 4 minutes till location_ Casey's voice echoed in her ear

"What do you want Bryce?"

"You," Bryce replied.

"Fine. Let them him and kill me," she pleaded.

"Oh I am going to take you Sarah," Bryce smirked at her.

"But first I want you to. I want you to taste me," he smiled at her.

"What!"

"I want you on your knees."

"You are out of your mind."

"Maybe but you are still going to taste me," he said as she approached her.

"No I won't. You better just kill me," Sarah said.

"He is going to die Sarah," he said and kept walking towards her with a look of sheer lust in his eyes.

She backed up until she hit the wall and instinctively lashed out with her arm to force him away, but he caught the arm and pinned both of her arms up against the wall. He was up against her now holding her arms above her head with his own his face inches from hers and began to grind into her.

"You can save him Sarah. All you have to do is get on your knees for a few minutes. Well looks like somebody missed me," he teased .

Sarah fought the bile that was making its way up her throat at Bryce. She hated him with every fiber of her being but she needed to give Casey time to track the location.

"Bryce stop please," she pleaded.

"I would suggest that you ask yourself if Chuck is worth it to you," he said.

"He is worth it to me," she said as she pushed him away.

"Good," he said as he sat down and waited for her in the middle of the room.

"On your knees and crawl over to me," he said.

Sarah dutifully obliged and got on her knees and crawled over to him, while he looked at her through lust filled eyes. He moved his legs apart to give her access and she soon filled the void and rested her hands on his thighs.

"Would you mind opening me up," he smirked.

"Not at all, just lay back and relax," she said as she reached for his fly.

 _Walker we got location on Chuck. Carina confirmed it,_ Casey called in her ear.

A wave of excitement spread through him as he felt her fingertips through his tight jeans and he moaned with pleasure as he felt her fumble with the zipper to open it.

"Ok I'm almost there," she said as she pulled down his fly.

"Oh God," he exclaimed as he sprung into her view.

He rolled his head back in anticipation but suddenly felt a very strange sensation turn into intense pain.

"This is for Chuck! You son of a bitch!"

Bryce opened his eyes to the horrible sight of Sarah Walker holding a knife to his most intimate appendage.

Casey was halfway down the hall when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He forced the door and saw a vision straight out of a slaughterhouse as Bryce was huddled in the corner, blood flowing from between his legs.

"Sarah what happened," Casey asked astonished.

"You don't want to know. Let's go get Chuck," she replied as she dropped something in the trashcan and made her way out to the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

_Again I don't own Chuck nor make $ out of it_

 _Again I don't own Chuck nor make $ out of it_

Graham was waiting at his desk in his makeshift fortress for the report from Rosemary on her latest developments. He was a relatively patient man, but the lack of progress by Rosemary had him coming unglued. He knew that he had 48 hours at most to complete his plan and takeover, and as the minutes ticked by he began wondering how high the body count would go before this was over.

A knock on the door brought him out of his morbid thoughts.

"Come in Rosemary."

"Langston I believe I have found the way to locate the exact location of the intersect in the brain, and ultimately remove it," She said as she sat down.

"I'm listening."

"The key is stress. When the intersect triggers there is so much neural activity going on that we couldn't real detect which part of the brain was triggering it. We put tracers in and after we exposed him to emotional stress we found that the neurons of the hippocampus were unusually active, similar to when the intersect triggers. Upon further examination we believe it's located there."

"That's wonderful news Rosemary. Have you confirmed it?"

"Unfortunately we have not found the stress strong enough to cause the intersect to fire for an extended period of time. We need at least 30 seconds of heightened neuron activity to confirm."

Graham was pensive for a second as a mirthless smile spread across his face.

"The hippocampus plays a role in emotions correct?"

"That is correct," Rosemary replied

"Is he awake?" Graham asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Stand by. I want to talk to him. I think I have the proper stimuli."

Chuck was immobilized in a chair with red lights strapped to his head. He could not move his arms or legs, nor even speak as there was something occupying his mouth.

The only thing her could move was his eye, and they were wide with terror as they surveyed his current surroundings.

He could see an older women in a white lab coat making notations and studying an image on the screen. Chuck assumed that the image was of his brain, as he could clearly make out the hemispheres. The air in the room was cold and his skin was wet and clammy, soaking his clothes and chilling his bones. His heart was pounding in his chest as the fear permeated his body.

The sound of a door closing behind him alerted him to a new presence behind him.

"Hello Chuck," Graham said as he stepped into view.

Chuck tried to speak but could only vocalize in muted moans.

"I'm sorry for what will happen to you tonight, but you were never meant to get the intersect, so you had to know that this would be coming."

"ahhh," Chuck moaned.

"Bryce Larkin was always going to be the intersect Chuck. Not you! You have been a pain in my ass for far too long."

"Bryce will be here soon Chuck. He and Sarah have been renewing their relationship. They have not been able to make it out of bed for over a day now. Of course that's nothing new for them, and then Bryce and Sarah will be allowed to continue their relationship and be assigned as a married couple," Graham taunted.

Graham knew he hit a nerve as Chuck's eyes went wide.

"You didn't really think she liked you Chuck? How could she? Look at her and look at you? She is my best Agent and she played you exactly as I told her."

"She begged me for 2 years to reunite her with Bryce. Finally I couldn't refuse her anymore, it was her idea to go undercover with Bryce again."

The neural activity in Chuck's hippocampus went off the charts at Grahams taunting.

"Stand by," called Rosemary from the corner as she was feverishly typing on a computer.

"Got it!" She called.

"Thank you Chuck," Graham snickered and then turned his attention to Colt.

"Mr. Colt! Send your men out to get Larkin and Walker. Drag them from their little fuck fest and bring them back here immediately," Graham said to Colt.

"Yes sir," Colt said and went to dispatch his men.

"It will all be over soon Chuck," Graham said as he walked out of the room, happy with himself as a single tear rolled down Chuck's cheek.

"We have the location of Chuck," Casey advised Master.

A large building was on the video screen in castle when Casey began his briefing, a large box sat on the table, as Casey stood front and center, while Sarah stood off to the side.

"Here is the triangulated location that we obtained from tracking the signal from Bryce's video feed," he began.

The facility was an abandoned naval surplus building and was located 500 yards from the river, with no buildings around it in any direction for 300 yards. There was a tired looking chain linked fence, which stretched around the entire perimeter with Ivy and weeds encroaching on its rusted links. With over 300 yards of open ground in all directions any infiltration would be spotted immediately. The drone fly over had shown no readable heat signatures, but that didn't mean anything. Graham would want for the building to look abandoned, and that's exactly what it appeared.

The outline of their plan was relatively simple. Sarah would infiltrate from the east side of the building while Casey would cover her from a sniping position. Once she located Chuck, depending on Chuck's condition, she would either extract or wait with him, while a 20-man unit would assault the building.

Sarah had been quietly standing in the corner observing, but she wasn't really paying too much attention. Her thoughts were focused on one Charles I Bartowski and his safety, but God help those who took him, as she would gladly kill every single one of them. She just wanted to him back home where he would be safe with her and they could finally put all the bullshit behind them. There would be no more "for the cover" and if the Brass didn't like it then too bad because she would not be reassigned and she would not be leaving him behind.

She used to fear being committed to anyone and loved the fluid nature of her life, but now she hated the feeling of uncertainty that came with being unsettled. She was terrified of only one thing in this world, and that was being without Chuck. That fear forced her to compromise her feelings and push him away. It caused them to hide their relationship, which led to mistakes. If she had been with him then nobody would have been able to take him, but they had to keep up stupid appearances so they wouldn't be separated. Ironic that this rules led to his abduction.

 _Never again!_ She vowed as she focused back in on the briefing.

"From the data that we were able to obtain, we believe that Chuck is inside. We don't have the exact location, but we were able to confirm with Agent Miller able to trace financial expenditures that Graham authorized for this location," Casey said.

"Looks pretty unfriendly," Master said as he looked at the image.

"We put entry points here and here," Casey said as two red circles appeared on the screen.

"So without an exact location we have to infiltrate the building and locate Chuck. Then we can extract," Master said.

"Major what about security?"

"Sir I would defer to Agent Walker as she has experience with Graham in field operations," Casey replied

"Agent Walker your assessment please?"

"If Graham is running it like his previous mission, he will most likely have a relatively small contingent of men. I would say probably 10-15 maximum," Sarah replied

"What kind of surveillance?"

"EMP capability, secure perimeter and night vision with thermal detection," Sarah replied.

"So we need to be invisible," Casey replied.

"It would seem so," Sarah replied.

"Major give Agent Walker her tactical suite."

Casey opened the box on the table and handed Sarah a bundled up package.

"Be careful with this Walker. It costs more then your car," he said as he handed it to her.

"I hope it fits," he smirked at her.

Sarah was amazed when she opened up the package, she had never seen, nor ever even heard that anything like this ever existed. It looked like something out of a science fiction novel.

The suite was imbedded with 45,000 individual silicon and glass particles, which refracted light away from the individual. An electric current charged the particles enabling the suite to essentially bend the ambient light around itself. It would not

Make the person invisible, but in very low light (such as evening) it essentially turned the individual into a shadow. The battery was contained in a compartment along the thigh and had an operating lifetime of 4 hours.

High density resin was infused throughout the suite served a duel purpose acting as body armor, with insulation properties which kept the wearer cool, and erased any heat signature rendering thermal Imaging useless. Unlike usual bulky tactical suites, often limiting movement, this one was tight fitting and allowed free range on motion. The entire suite weighed on 20 lbs.

Sarah dressed in the suite and found it a bit constricting, but otherwise comfortable.

"Walker here is your air tube," Casey said as he handed her face gear.

"In the water it will function as a normal SCUBA mask, but on land it will mix with the air to cool your breath when you exhale as to not alert thermal cameras. No use making you invisible only to be given away by sucking wind."

Sarah had finished packing and was waiting for transport when Casey joined her in the ready room.

"We have 5 minutes," he said to her as he sat down next to her.

"Casey I want to thank you," she said.

"For what," he replied.

"For having my back, for not telling Graham and Beckman about Chuck and me. For everything really."

"Don't get all sentimental on me Walker. We are going to get him back."

"Casey I need to ask you to do something for me."

"What's that," he replied.

"If it comes to it and Chuck is going to be taken and you have a shot…,"

"I won't….," he said.

"No. I want you to do me too."

"What?"

"Sarah what are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying. I've been thinking a lot about it. I don't….I can't live without him I love him too much," she said as she began to tear up.

"Now you listen to me Walker," Casey said as he grabbed her and held her up to his face.

"Get your shit together and remember who you are! We are getting your boyfriend back!" he said as she dropped her back on the bench.

"And if you ever ask me to do that again I will kick you ass all the way back to DC," Casey said.

"Now lets go get your boyfriend," Casey said as he headed for the van, leaving Sarah to scramble to catch up to him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Still don't own Chuck or make any $ from it

The moonless night is the hunters' greatest ally. Large night vision eyes and silent movements worked in concert to limit and detection by the prey. The hunter was watching the riverbank, looking for any movement when the mouse scampered into view. The western owl about to make his kill when something else caught his eye.

A large dark shadow slowly materialized from the river directly behind his quarry, starling the owl and driving him off to find a meal elsewhere. The shadowy leviathan silently eased out of the water and onto the riverbank, and dropped into the reeds, observing the surroundings for any sign of movement or detection.

"Casey I've reached the perimeter."

"Roger. I'm in position," Casey responded.

He was situated 400 yards away inside and old drainage pipe, which transported storm water runoff to the river. Due to the erosion of the land and lack of maintenance over they years, the pipe was the perfect sniping spot as it faced Graham's building and was far enough away to avoid detection.

Sarah was in the danger zone, as every square inch of her location was under surveillance.

"Sit rep," she asked Casey.

"You have two guards patrolling 100 yards off your 3 o'clock. Widespread pattern. Two more off your 11o'clock."

"Roger that."

"I make it 450 yards to the first access point," Casey said.

"Roger that. Moving out," Sarah said.

"Got your six," Casey replied.

Sarah put her breathing tube back in and began to make her way to the access point. She crouched down, slowly carving her way through the waist high reeds as Casey covered her.

In the moonless night Casey had trouble seeing her and could only find her by watching the movement of the reeds.

"Sarah. 1 guard 20 yards ahead. His partner is 40 yards away. I'll take his partner once you get yours down," Casey said.

"Roger."

Casey watched through the scope as the unsuspecting guard approached a small mass that he believed was Sarah, but the light was so low he couldn't be sure. His suspicion was confirmed half a heartbeat later when a dark shadow enveloped the guard and brought him down.

Sarah had just finished pushing her knife in the guards' neck when she heard a thud signaling the end of the other one.

"Tango down," Casey said.

"Acknowledged," Sarah replied.

The prices was repeated for the other two guards, giving Sarah an all clear as she made her way inside through the first access point. The thermal cameras could only detect a slight movement of the reeds as the hunter made her way inside.

"I'm in," she said.

"Roger. What's your situation?"

"I'm inside what looks like an motor pool..."

"Walker there is a car coming," Casey interrupted.

Sarah quickly hid behind some old shelves as the garage bay door opened and a black van pulled in. A guard came through a small door in the back of the garage and waited for the men to get out. 4 men came out of the van, carrying a large bag with them, which they unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

"Get Colt and tell Graham he needs to come and see this right away," one of the men said to the guard.

A minute later Graham and Colt came in and looked in the bag, causing Graham to look away and Colt to wretch.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to him," Colt said as he looked at the body of Bryce.

"Walker," Graham said in a low voice.

Colt looked over at Graham.

"What are we going to do," Colt said.

"We are out of time. We need to get to Bartowski; he just became our way out of here. Bring the body upstairs, it might prove useful," Graham said as he turned and left.

Sarah watched Graham leave from the shadows, and then surveyed the room. Colt was giving his men instructions and then he made his way to the elevator as well.

"Put the body on the elevator, and get rid of the van. We chopper out of here," colt said.

Two men picked up the body bag and started moving toward the elevator doors, while the other two returned to the van to retrieve their gear.

Sarah slowly made her way along the edge of the wall, careful to stay in the shadows and edging her way closer to the van. The nearest man was leaning through the open side door trying to retrieve his pack when she quickly pushed his forehead down against the carpet and forced a knife into his brain stem. Killing him instantly.

She pivoted to the other man at the rear on the van and plunged a knife into his lung collapsing it then slammed her knee down on his neck with a sickening crack.

The two men with the body returned to check on their comrades and were quickly dropped by two headshots by Casey. From 400 yards away through the open garage door.

"Casey I need your help," Sarah called to him as she began to drag the bodies out of the van.

"On my way to you hold tight."

"Rosemary get him out of those restraints. We need to leave immediately," Graham said as he got off the elevator with Colt.

"We can't do that now I'm almost ready we will lose.."

"Just do it Rosemary. We will take him to site B, we have an identical surgical facility there anyway."

Colt went over to help Rosemary, but stopped and turned his attention to elevator as the doors opened..

"Bring that in will you," Graham said to Colt.

Colt grabbed the heavy bag and put it on the gurney recently vacated by Chuck.

"What are you doing to me," Chuck said a they pulled the mouth stabilizer out.

"We are leaving," Graham replied.

"What is that," Chuck asked breathlessly as Colt shackled his arms.

"It seems General Beckman wants to end this quickly. She sent a kill squad over to their hotel. She died saving Bryce's life," Graham said trying to twist the knife in Chuck's heart.

"Oh god Sarah," Chuck cried as he burst into tears.

"Oh for Christ sake," Graham said frustrated.

"Shut him up," Graham said to Colt.

The hulking giant hauled back and punched Chuck in the stomach.

"Let's move and bring the body as well," Graham said as they made their way up to the roof.

Graham was mentally calculating his options of being able to get out of this alive, and though it looked a little bleak, he liked his odds.

 _I still have Bartowski…I can use him…Walker would never move on me while I had Chuck…Where the hell is Nicholi! Surely he must have gotten the message by now!_ He thought as they made it Up to the chopper on the roof. They burst through the doors, expecting to hear the sounds of the rotors and feel the prop wash from the blades, but found the roof strangely silent. The helicopter was there, but it was not on and there was no sign of the pilot.

"Where is our Transport Langston," Rosemary asked as she tightened the gun in her hand.

"I'm not sure. Stay here," he said.

Rosemary had Chuck and was holding a gun to his head, and Colt carried Larkin, leaving Graham to approach the helicopter.

He walked towards the chopper and saw that there was someone inside.

"Start the engine. We are leaving now."

"What's wrong with you! Start the engine damn it!"

When Graham reached the chopper he could see the pilot had a perfect hole in his forehead. He also saw that most of the avionics had been destroyed as well, rendering the bird useless. He slammed his hands on the side of the fuselage and was returning to Rosemary and Colt wen he saw it. A single white rose was placed in the passenger seat and an envelope with his name on it.

He opened it and upon reading it, found his hands to be shaking uncontrollably. The note read:

 _"The deepest circles of hell are reserved for traitors, and mutineers"- Dante_

 _Nicholi._

"Where the hell is Graham," Rosemary said still clutching Chuck tight.

"I don't know I will go check," Colt said as he put down Bryce's body and made his way to the chopper.

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon Chuck," Rosemary chuckled to him.

Chuck was strangely silent and unresponsive. Rosemary looked at him and saw the dejection in his face and the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry. I'll make it painless," she laughed.

"I really don't care," he replied.

"It's Agent Walker isn't it Chuck. You really did love her didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Haha she was an ..."

"Agent yes I know!" He exploded.

He didn't know where it was coming from, but the frustration of the last few days emboldened him to go on. _What did it matter, they were going to kill him anyway_ he thought.

"I know exactly who she was! And you know what that doesn't change a damn thing about how much I loved her! I'm tired of being told who or what she was! I knew who she was and I knew the person that she was! She was not who you and Graham and Bryce and all the rest of you assholes thought she was! She was so much better then you! So much better then all of us," he shouted.

Rosemary was taken aback, she didn't expect this type of a response from Chuck, but she was a seasoned professional and kept him locked up.

"Well good for you Chuck, be sure to give her my regards when you see her. What the hell are you looking at Colt."

Colt had returned when he heard Chuck yelling and stood wide eyed looking at them.

"What is it?" Rosemary said as she glared back at him.

Chuck looked at him and then followed the direction of his gaze and turned a shade of white. Rosemary looked at both men then looked behind her, and found herself staring into a black shadowy figure that emerged from the body bag.

"What in Gods name...," she screamed as she turned her gun on the shadow an fired hitting center mass.

Graham was terrified as he looked around searching for any trace of Nicholi, he tried to put up a confident front, but the sweat pouring down his face belied his façade. He pulled his gun out, and moved silently away from fuselage of the chopper peering into the darkness hoping to see a possible target.

Suddenly a burning pain in his left cause him to crumple to the ground. He knew that he had been hit and rolled around firing blindly in the direction he thought the bullet came.

"AHHH," Graham screamed and a second blast caused his right hand to explode and destroyed his gun.

Graham pulled himself along the ground, trying to reach a covered area, when a third bullet imbedded itself in his right side and shattered his hip. Graham screamed in pain and began to realize the gravity of his situation. He was not going to get out of this, and as the bitterness and the frustration of his life began to surface, the tears began to stream from his eyes.

Graham wiped his eyes and when he saw the tears broke into a laughing fit. Neuroscientists would say it was a coping mechanism the brain used as it released dopamine knowing that the end was near, but Graham just felt a hilarious sense of irony.

He leaned his head against the wall, feeling the warmth leave his body when he suddenly saw a unfocused silhouette appear. The silhouette slowly began to move towards him until the image came into focus, and Grahams eyes flashed recognition.

"You? The whole time…you are Nicholi," Graham slured.

Nicholi stood over Graham and raised a pistol to his head.

"Dasvidanya you son of a bitch," he said as he pulled the trigger.

Rosemary expression went to shock as she saw the bullet literally bounce off of the shadow. Colt looked on in horror as she tried to fire again, but a hand extended out of the darkness and she was quickly engulfed. He heard a scream as the last few seconds of Rosemary's life was snuffed out, and the shadow began to approach him.

"Let him go," a voice called from the darkness as the shadow continued to advance.

That voice sounds familiar Chuck thought.

"You come near me and he dies," Colt said as he grabbed Chuck by the collar and dragged him to the edge of the building and held him out in the air.

"No wait please! Let me up," Chuck screamed.

"I will drop him I swear to god," Colt said.

"No! No! No! wait. Don't drop him please!," the Sarah screamed.

"What the hell are you," Colt said.

"I'm here for him. If you let him go I will let you live," Sarah said.

"Sarah?"

"Take off your mask," Colt ordered.

She took off her mask and her eyes locked on Chuck.

"You're alive!"

"How you doing Chuck," Sarah said as she tried to calm him.

"You are something baby," Colt said.

"Just let him go and you can walk away from this," Sarah said.

Colt looked at Sarah and smiled.

"It ain't worth it," Colt said as he dropped Chuck over the side.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I don't own nor make any money from chuck_

Late 1600's England

Isaac Newton saw an apple dangle precariously from a tree, seeming to be pulled down to the center of the earth by some unknown force. Suddenly the apple dropped from the branch and accelerate until it hit the ground, where it was met by an equal or opposite force and stopped dead in its tracks. A few years and thousands of tortuous calculations later and the theory of Gravity was born.

Modern times Burbank

Chuck Bartowski was now experiencing what it felt like to be the apple as he was hurtling towards the ground at an ever-increasing rate of speed.

The air was rushing in his face as he tried desperately to reach onto something, but he was moving too fast. He felt his back scrape against the wall of the building and felt a sharp pain as he hit a window screen. He was almost to the ground when he felt two iron rings grip his legs. He slammed back against the building, knocking the wind out of himself, as his fall had stopped and peered up in the darkness.

He saw nothing.

Suddenly he was flung head first onto a fire escape, bruised and battered, but alive.

"One on the fire escape," someone Shiite from below as the strike team made their way up and quickly got to him.

"Are you alright sir," one of the commandos said.

"Yes I'm good. We need to go help Sarah ah...Agent Walker! She is up there please hurry!" He said as he pointed up to the roof.

"Get to the rear sir we have a medic waiting for you," the commander of the team said as the team hustled up the fire escape past Chuck.

As they were going up, the ambient light of the flashlights illuminated the area where Chuck stopped falling. The only evidence that someone was there was a partially open window.

 _Someone was there. But who? Forget it …I got to go help Sarah_ Chuck thought as he tore up the fire escape. He looked back again but could not make out who or what had saved him.

Sarah felt her blood boil when Colt dropped Chuck, she felt the rage come up inside of her. She hated them all. Hated every one involved in the intersect project, hated them for taking him away from her, but hated herself more for letting it happen. She had no will or desire to live without him, the only thing she had left was rage. She had no illusions about what she was going to do now. She was going to kill Colt and hopefully herself in the process.

"Your boyfriends dead. What you gonna do now baby?" Colt sneered as he walked towards her.

She dropped her gun and charged him, but Colt was expecting it and grabbed her arm, twisting her down on the ground. Sarah extended her leg back and kicked the side of his head, breaking free from his grasp, she delivered a solid shot to the midsection. Colt was built like an oak tree and absorbed the blow without much reaction. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over his shoulder slamming her to the ground. Sarah could feel the blood in her mouth and the pain in her arm told her it was broken.

"Why don't you just make this easier on yourself," Colt said as he stood above her.

"Fuck you," she spat.

"Fine," Colt replied as he stomped a massive foot down on her stomach.

"You hear that sound? That's your ribs," he sneered at the crunch of her ribs breaking.

"Here is your hand," he said as he slammed down on her hand.

Sarah cried out as the pain flooded through her body, but she didn't care. _I lost Chuck, I failed him and this is what I deserve._

.

" Why are you so sad over that little pathetic bastard? I did you a favor," Colt said as he raised his foot once again.

Sarah's eyes burned at the mention of Chuck, and she leg whipped him dropping him to the ground. Then she got around his neck and squeezed with all of her might, as the tears ran down her face. She was focused solely on ending Colts breathing, and as the big man began to gasp she squeezed harder.

"Sarah stop," she heard a voice say behind her.

Casey had arrived with the strike team after clearing the building.

"Back of Casey he killed Chuck!"

"Sarah you don't want to do this," Casey said.

"Yes I do! I failed Casey! I couldn't save him," Sarah sobbed.

"Sarah I understand your pain, but this won't bring him back," Casey said.

"I have to its who I am," She sobbed.

"It's not what Chuck would want you to do Sarah. He knew the real you and he loved you," Casey said.

Sarah felt the strength go out of her arms at Casey's words. She knew that Chuck would not want her to do this, and in truth she didn't want to either. She had changed and she realized in that moment that Chuck had changed her forever, a realization that made his loss all the more painful.

"I really did love him Casey," Sarah said as she released Colt.

"I know you did," Casey said as he pulled her up while his men secured Colt.

"Do you think he loved me," Sarah asked through the tears.

"I know he did Sarah," Casey replied.

"How do you know," she asked.

"He told me," Casey said.

In spite of her sadness Sarah smiled at knowing that Chuck told Casey he loved her. It was one of the little things he did that made her feel so special, and one of the many things she would miss about him.

"And judging by that sickening grin on his face I would say he still does," Casey said as he turned her around to see Chuck smiling like a mad man.

Sarah immediately ran to him, the pain in her body and soul magically forgotten as she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. She hit him with such force that she knocked them both over.

"Hmmph...Figures" Casey said as he turned around to police up the scene.

"I thought you were dead," Chuck said between Sarah's lip attack.

"I thought I lost you," Sarah said.

"When he dropped you I swear I couldn't...I didn't ..oh god fuck it...," Sarah said as she resumed consuming his mouth.

"I love you Sarah," Chuck replied.

"I love you too Chuck. More then anything in this world," she replied as she sobbed into his chest.

"Hey if you two are done playing _Thelma and Louise_ we need to get you to medical," Casey said interrupting their reunion.

"Let's go you two," Casey said pulling them and bring them to the corpsman on scene.

Chuck had minor dehydration, a few bumps and bruises but was mostly ok. Sarah needed evac for her treatment and was being loaded into an ambulance.

"Is everything ok," Chuck said as he came rushing up to the ambulance after being treated.

"Yeah just a few minor broken bones. We need to get her a thorough exam though," the medic said while loading he up.

"Can I go with her?"

"Well it's really crowded in there sir," the medic replied.

"Oh ok I guesss...," Chuck said as the unbroken hand of Sarah Walker pulled him in with her.

"Guess that settles it," the medic said as he closed the door.

Casey was watching the taillights of the ambulance fade in the darkness when the sound of a landing helicopter pulled his attention back to the scene. As the blades were still decelerating, General Master exited the chopper and approached him.

"Hello John," he said extending his hand.

"Hello Sir," Casey replied as he snapped to attention then extended his hand as well.

"Very nice work John. Very nice indeed. You are well I hope?"

"Thank you sir. Yes I am fine. Think I might have popped a shoulder out again, but nothing major."

"well make sure to get it looked at."

"I will sir."

"In terms of what we talked about earlier, I've have decided to go with your recommendation John."

"Thank you sir."

"It's I who should be thanking you. You were spot on about her from the begging. She will be a welcome addition."

"Yes sir."

"I will go over to the hospital and have a little talk with Agent Walker. You come by later and get checked out when you are finished here."

"Yes sir," Casey said as he returned the handshake once again.

Master was half way back to the chopper when he heard Casey call him.

"Sir!"

"Yes John?"

"If she asks, you have my permission to tell her."

"Roger that Marine," Master said as he snapped him a salute and made his way to the chopper.

Casey returned the salute and held it while the General turned his back and took off in the chopper.

Once they arrived at the naval hospital, Sarah and Chuck were taken to a secure wing to be thoroughly examined by the naval physicians. Even though he had no major trauma to his head, Chuck was ordered to have a CAT scan due to the possibility that Rosemary may have inadvertently caused some damage to his brain while probing it. Sarah was pensively waiting in her hospital suite for him to return when she heard a knock on the door.

"Agent Walker am I disturbing you," Master asked as he stood in the doorway.

"No sir please come in," Sarah replied.

"How are you feeling," he asked as he strode onto the room and stood off to her side.

"I'm fine sir. A little sore, but nothing too bad."

"That's good to hear. I have been told by your doctors that you will be up and around in a few days.

"That's good news," she replied.

"Sir have you heard anything on Chuck? Do they know if he is ok?"

"I'm sorry I have not heard yet, but Casey is with him and I will be told as soon as he is done and the results are in."

Sarah exhaled slightly but the tension and worry was evident on her face.

"I must say Agent Walker I was dry impressed by your actions in the field during this operation. I intend to put you in for a commendation."

"Thank you sir," Sarah replied half-heartedly.

"Sir can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely."

"What is going to happen to Chuck?"

"Well after he is cleared we will begin to test..,"

"Pardon me sir, but I mean what's going to happen wen all of this is over?"

"You mean will he get a termination designation?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I won't lie to you Agent Walker, there has been a discussion about that."

Sarah tensed as she heard him vocalize her worst fear.

"The former command structure seemed to feel strongly about one being in place. However since this event has happened the powers that be have seen fit to officially transfer operational command of the intersect project to Omega sector. Therefore a new operational protocol must be established, and new directives outlined."

Sarah blanched when she head the words and panic creped into her mind as visions of reassignment a spring in her head.

"Sir does this mean the CIA is no longer invoked in the intersect project," she asked cautiously.

"That is correct. After everything that has happened they believed a reassignment is mandated," he replied.

 _She could not believe after all of this, after all she had done she was out! Fuck that_ she thought

"Excuse me sir but that is Bullshit! I will not accept a reassignment! No person on this planet an protect Chuck better then me, and I'll be damned if I am going to sit by and let you people do this to him! Casey cannot protect him the way I can! Effective immediately I put in my papers!"

Master had a slight smile on his face during her outburst. He had always been a good judge of character and he knew that he had something special with this team. He also read Casey's assessment of Sarah and her abilities, and he agreed with him that she was the best thing for Bartowski.

"Agent Walker are you resigning?"

"You are damn right I am!"

"Is there anything I can do to make you reconsider?"

"No and with all do respect sir you can tell the powers that be , whoever they are that they can..."

Master was not a man who lost composure very easily; but when Sarah was finished with her description of exactly where they could go and how they could get there, followed by what they could do when they got there and how they could do it, he burst out in laughter.

"So I'm assuming you think these people must be contortionists," Master laughed.

"Fuck them," Sarah huffed with anger.

"Well if I can't get you to reconsider I guess there is only one thing I can do."

"Yeah what's that," she asked angrily.

"You want a job?"

After Sarah calmed down Master explained the new structure to her, which was similar to their old structure but with a few major changes. She and Casey would still be assigned to protection, but Chuck would no longer be an asset, he would be her partner. Chuck would now be an analyst and therefore be compensated accordingly. Sarah, and Casey's roles would largely be the same as before, however Casey will now be liaison between Omega sector and team intersect, and Sarah was officially sanctioned Chuck's physical security specialist. The request of sanctioning a relationship was not needed however, as Master was fully supportive after seeing how well they operated together.

"I would think that after what I have just witnessed that trying to keep you two apart would be a very bad decision," Master said with a chuckle.

"That assessment would be correct," Sarah replied without a trace of humor.

The new change also necessitated a new cover job, but one with more of an official capacity, so they would now all be employees of the department of commerce. Chuck and Sarah would be in IT and Casey would be in investigations. The new cover would allow them to explain their frequent absences and also allow for the new increase in salary.

"Any questions Agent Walker?"

"Sir there is one thing that has been nagging me."

"Please go on," Master replied.

"Sir about who killed Graham..ah...Carina mentioned someone named Nicholi."

"Yes. What about him?"

"Well Carina told me that Graham put a contract out on Chuck and Casey and he gave it to Nicholi," she began.

"That's right."

"Well sir Carina told me when they found Graham they found a white rose which is a marker that Nicholi has apparently left before. So my question is did Nicholi kill Graham?"

Master sighed deeply at her question, as it was one that he had hoped to avoid.

"Nicholi is a very sensitive topic for a multitude of reasons having to do with national security."

"I understand sir. I always thought that he was just a myth, one drummed up to keep agents sharp in the field. Sir is he is real an Graham did contact him, aren't Chuck and Casey still in danger?"

Master seemed to sag as if he was carrying a heavy weight, he then sighed deeply as pulled out a chair and sat down.

"In order to answer your question I will have to tell you information that is classified. I can share this with you at my des region because you are designated top-secret clearance. I must inform you however that if you divulge this information to unauthorized individuals it will be designated an act of treason against the United States. Do you, Sarah Walker, understand what I have said and acknowledge being duly notified," Master said in an official tone.

"I acknowledge," Sarah replied.

"A number of years ago I was working in Afghanistan during the Russian invasion. I was working with a member of the resistance when he informed me that he found a boy wandering in the desert. The boy and his family were missionaries who were establishing an aid station when the Russians overtook their camp. Family was killed, mother and sister defiled in front of him. The Russians even tried to kill him, but then decided to hunt him like an animal for sport."

"Jesus," Sarah.

"Yeah a real nightmare."

"One night he was able to escape and ran into the desert with no food and no water. Basically setting himself up for the desert to kill him."

"I am imagine. How old was he?"

"11."

"My God," Sarah said in a hushed tone.

"The boy was a survivor. He made it over 60 miles before he collapsed and was picked up by my friends men. When I met him he was battered and beaten, but not defeated. I had never witnessed anything like it."

"What was his name?"

"He didn't know. We found out later that the trauma that he was exposed to by the Russians caused him to suppress and compartmentalize his personal feelings. The therapists believed that his brain essentially blocked out his past so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of remembering who he was an what was taken from him. It was a defense mechanism."

"Did he remember anything," Sarah asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"He said that when he was being hunted by them, that the Russians called him Nicholi."

"That was Nicholi? He was American?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"We got him back to the states and located members of his family. His grandmother and grandfather took him to their farm in Kansas and that's when he began to change."

"How so," Sarah asked.

"He remembered what happened to him, everything came back and just emotionally destroyed him. I kept in touch with his grandparents and went to visit with him from time to time. One night his grandfather called me and said he was beginning to become self-destructive. The anger and pain of what happened was poisoning him and driving him to an early grave."

"I can understand that. What happened to him," Sarah said sadly.

"I went to see him and I offered him a choice. I told him that he could stay here and turn into the man that everyone in the town thought he would be, or come with me and become the man he was supposed to be. The man his parents wanted him to be, a man of honor, a man for others, not a man for himself."

"What happened," Sarah asked spellbound.

"He made the right choice. He became one of the best operatives this country has ever known, and one of the most honorable men I have ever served with. He took down the most dangerous assassins the world has known."

"He was a cleaner?"

"No. He was special, incorruptible, even after everything that happened to him he still believed in the innocent. I promised him I would never put him in a position where he would have to compromise himself or his principles. He felt he owed that to his family and I respected that, and that is why he became the first member of Omega sector."

"Nicholi was only used against assassins. He excelled at that, and he would hunt them down before they even knew there was a possible threat to them. He instilled such fear into the hearts of the KGB that they gave him the code name Akula, it means the shark."

"So why did he kill Graham?"

"Graham was not an assassin, but he was an evil man. I know about what he had you do while you were on CAT squad, and what he had the others do as well. Nicholi eliminated Graham because Graham put out the order on Chuck."

"What? He did it to protect Chuck? Why?"

"Because Nicholi knows that Chuck is man of honor who didn't deserve what Graham had in mind for him. He is an innocent and Nicholi protects the innocent. I'm sure he would do it again if another threat arose."

A thousand thoughts were swirling in Sarah's head... _Nicholi saved Chuck? Why? What is he not telling me?_ She wondered to herself.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't understand. I'm a little unsure on how we can trust that Nicholi won't make a move against Chuck. What happens if he decides he wants the intersect for himself? You said yourself he works for Omega sector and now Omega sector is command. From what you said about how good of an agent he is, he sounds absolutely terrifying and it scares me that he could have such access to Chuck," Sarah said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Sarah please calm down. I can assure you that you have no reason to fear him and neither does Chuck."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"You have been working with him for the past 2 years," Master said with a wink.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Still don't own Chuck or make any $ from it_

Master ran into Casey as he was leaving the hospital.

"How did it go at the site John?"

"Very well sir?"

"I talked to Sarah," Master said.

"How is she doing?"

"Physically she is fine. Mentally is another matter," Master said as he motioned to the room.

"She will mend. She is tough," Casey said.

"You know John I think she could use her partner in there."

"On my way sir," Casey said as he headed for the room.

Sarah had one broken arm, 2 broken fingers, 1 broken rib, and various assorted stitches, but could not keep the smile off her face as she watched her sleeping nerd in the chair next to her hospital bed. His legs were scrunched up underneath his on the chair, and he almost looked like he had tied his body into a knot.

She was thinking about just how much they had been through in the last couple of weeks and she couldn't help feel but feel responsible for what happened to him. _Why are relationships so hard? Why am I so afraid? I love him so much if something ever happened to him it would kill me. Why can't I trust myself? Why am I so fucked up?_

"That boy could sleep through a nuclear explosion," Casey said as he walked in carrying a cup of coffee.

"Yes he could," Sarah said chuckling.

"How are you doing Walker," Casey asked.

"All things being equal not too bad."

Casey went up behind Chuck and flicked his ear, causing him to reach for his ear and slip out of his chair.

"What?" Chuck said as he cleared the cobwebs out of his eyes.

"Casey!" Sarah admonished him.

"God dump some hormones," Casey said.

"I need to talk to Walker alone Bartowski," Casey said.

"Chuck its ok why don't you go home and get some rest," Sarah said.

"No I'm ok. I'll just take a walk…,"

"Chuck you are dead on your feet. I will be fine," Sarah smiled at him.

"Ok Ill be back in a couple hours," Chuck said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Bartowski?"

"Yeah Casey?"

"Take a shower."

"Humph," Chuck grunted as he left.

Casey could see Sarah was holing back, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"So how are you really doing," Casey said as he sat down.

"I'm just a little unsure of what I'm supposed to do," Sarah confessed.

"Why?"

"All of this started because of me! If not for me Chuck never would have been taken. Now I don't know what to do," Sarah said with her voice breaking.

"Of for Christ sake Walker it ain't that hard," Casey said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have 2 options because they will not let Chuck go, so you either stay or you leave."

"I'm not leaving him Casey," Sarah said defensively.

"Then what's your problem," Casey replied.

"I don't know how to handle all of this if something like this happens again," Sarah said her voice rising.

"Walker will you get your balls out of your purse and be who you are supposed to be," Casey replied matching her volume.

"Oh what am I supposed to be Casey," Sarah said sarcastically.

"You are supposed to be with him!"

"I am with him Casey. Master approved it.."

"That's not what I'm talking about Walker."

"Then why are you talking about," Sarah shouted.

"You are afraid of your past."

"What?"

"Walker you are afraid of you past. You are afraid that you are a damaged person and that you are too screwed up to ever get past it," Casey replied.

"Well you would understand," she said exasperated and immediately felt horrible for it.

"I'm sorry Casey...I didn't mean..."

"If you want to ask me something Walker, just ask it, " Casey said as he addressed the proverbial elephant in the room.

"Yes. I...uh...I'm so sorry Casey. I can't imagine what you went through," Sarah said as she fidgeted in her bed.

"It wasn't fun," Casey acknowledged while sipping his coffee.

"I guess...I ...how did you get over it... Your family..I mean it's terrible," Sarah stuttered as tears came to her eyes.

"It wasn't easy, and I will never be over it. It took me a long time to even begin to stop hating myself."

"Hating yourself? Why did you hate yourself? You didn't do anything wrong," Sarah asked.

"I hated everything Walker. I hated what those men did to my family and to me. I hated whatever higher power there was for letting it happen. I hated myself for...," he broke as he choked up.

"I hated myself for surviving."

"Casey," Sarah began.

"No I know Walker. Survivors guilt and all of that, but it's not that I didn't know why I was still alive, I didn't want to be alive."

Sarah began to cry silently as she saw the big mans shouldered sag at the memory and the pain he felt. She would not realize until later how much he shared with her, and that he cared about her so much to go back into such a terrible memory in order to help her find solace.

"So one day after I had gotten into another screaming match with my grandparents, I decided to end it all. I took my grandfathers hunting rifle an went out to this old abandoned drive in theater near the farm."

"Is that when General Master saved you?"

Suddenly Casey started to chuckle.

"Casey are you alright," Sarah asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Walker," he laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Master didn't save me. He gave me an opportunity and avenue to complete my purpose, but he didn't save me. I found my purpose in that drive in that day."

"I don't understand."

"When my family was in Afghanistan, we were on our way to Kabul, but got hit with a sand storm, and my father set out camp in a dry river bed. There was nothing growing anywhere, we were in the middle of the desert so there was no water. After the storm was over my sister and I went out to explore," she said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"She came over a little ridge and in the middle of this huge desert, there was a rose bush. I have no idea how it got there, or why it was growing, but it was. The rose bush was flowering white roses, beautiful white roses that my sister and I made into a bouquet for my mother."

Sarah silently dabbed her eyes as he continued.

"I will always remember my mothers ace when we brought those back for her. She was so happy and so surprised. My sister and my mother both wore a rose in their hair for the rest of the day. It was so simple, but we were so happy. It was the last happy memory I have of my family, the next day the Russians came."

"I'm so sorry Casey," Sarah sobbed.

Casey swallowed hard to control his tears, then continued.

"Anyway when I was about ready to end it in that theater, I walked around to make sure it was abandoned. When I rounded the last corner I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"I saw a white rose bush. It was in the middle of nowhere, just like in the desert. I knew then that I couldn't end it this way. They...they...ah..they wouldn't want me to end it this way," he said his voice thick with emotion.

"It was not until that moment I truly understood what sacrifice was about. I felt so selfish for not realizing what they did for me. My mother died saving my life, and all I cared about up to that point was easing my pain. It was then that I realized my purpose in this life."

"What was it," Sarah asked softly.

"I knew that I couldn't bring my family back, but I could honor their memory by dedicating my life so that the innocent would not have to experience what I did. If I ever got the opportunity to help those who could not help themselves then I would do it."

"A few days later Master came to check up on me and I decided to join the Marines. So in a way it all fit, I realized that I was doing what I was supposed to do," he continued.

"But Casey you already have so much, why did you think you were supposed to become a soldier," Sarah asked.

"Not just a soldier, anyone can call themselves a soldier, those men who killed my family called themselves soldiers. True soldiers have honor and true soldiers are people for others, they are not for themselves. When I saw that white rose it I thought of my sister and my mother. That is why I do what I do, I will never let anyone experience the pain that I did if I can stop it."

"I don't think I would be able to come back from something like that. It scares me to death if something I did is going to get him killed," Sarah said as she wiped the ever-present tears from her eyes.

Casey let her cry for a minute as she finally got to the heart of the matter. He knew that she was scared and that she was hurting, but he knew he could help.

"Sarah I can't tell you want to do, I only can give you my advice if you would like to hear it," he said.

"Yes please," Sarah cried.

"A wise man once said to me that a man becomes the person he is today because of his past, or in spite of his past. Your past is part of you, but it doesn't have to define you. It is not easy and it takes a strong character and people who care about you, which you have, and you can overcome it."

"Thank you Casey. That means a lot to me, "Sarah said as she smiled at his statement.

"When I first started with you and Bartowski, I figured that this would be a disaster. You and I were at odds, and the moron was...well...the moron."

Sarah chuckled.

"But I was not anticipating what happened next," Casey said.

"What was that," Sarah asked.

"Despite all of our collective baggage, you and I developed a respect for each other which has grown into a friendship. Truth be told, I don't have many friends Sarah, and I consider you one of my best."

Sarah couldn't speak, but she certainly could cry. She had never expected Casey to open up to her like this, let alone tell her she was one of his best friends.

"Casey I don't know what to say...I feel the same ..and..,"

"That's fine Sarah let's not get all BFF on me here," he said.

"Ok well thank you and I want you to know I feel the same," Sarah said as she dabbed more tears.

"Now as for you and the moron," Casey began.

"I knew you were a good agent before I met you, but you were no where near to what you are now."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"You two are better together, a blind man could see it. It's probably for the best as nobody else could stand either of you," Casey smirked.

"Seriously though he is a good man Walker and you deserve him."

"Thank you Casey," Sarah replied.

"And he deserves you," Casey said as he got up to leave.

Sarah was stunned as she saw him get up and move towards the door.

"Casey?"

"Now listen don't get all...,"

Was as far as he got before his new blonde bff ensnared him in her arms.

"The things I do for my country," he muttered.

Two months later Sarah was out of her casts and back to full operation status. During her recuperation she was charged with helping Chuck sift through Intel reports and establishing their new cover identities. 6 months later, the team had managed to be so effective in its limited use that Master had done the unthinkable and given them a well-deserved vacation.

Casey was going back east to re-qualify at sniper school, while Chuck and Sarah were going to Florida.

"Sarah you will love it. They call it the happiest place on earth," Chuck said as the boarded the plane.

" I'm not sure what all the hype is about, it's just a theme park," Sarah said as she sat down next to him.

She didn't want to tell Chuck before, but her father had taken her there when she was younger, and her experience was anything but happy. her father got caught sneaking in and she spent the day just sitting on different benches and watching happy families and children enjoy their time.

"Well for someone who has not been there I would suggest you hold judgment until you are magicized," he said.

"Sure," she chuckled at him.

"I need to go talk to the flight attendant," Sarah said as she got up.

"Sarah do we have to..," he said, but she was gone.

He loved the woman, but felt she was taking security a little too seriously at the moment. He watched her flash a badge to the flight attendant and explain that she needed to keep the area around them clear. The government had already booked all of the other seats in their immediate area, as per her request, so now it almost felt to chuck like overkill.

"Everything go ok," Chuck said as she came back and say with him.

"Fine. Just explaining our situation," Sarah said as she slipped her gun from her carrying to her waistband.

"Seriously? We are going to the happiest place on earth" Chuck exclaimed as he saw the gun.

"And we are coming back from it as well," Sarah said.

"Do me a favor just don't squeeze off any into a big duck or big mouse. They are supposed to be there," he laughed.

"As long as they keep their assorted paws and flippers off of you they have nothing to fear," Sarah replied with a sly smile.

"It's a long ride to Florida, why don't you tray to get some sleep," Sarah said before take off.

"Are you kidding? I can't sleep on a plane!"

"Sure," Sarah said sarcastically as she asked the flight attendant for a pillow.

After the plane was in the air the hum of the engines and the realization that he was finally going on vacation with Sarah, Chuck found himself very tired and dropped off to sleep. His head was on the very same pillow Sarah got from the flight attendant when the plane hit a little warmer air.

"What was that," Chuck said as he was startled awake by the turbulence.

"Nothing just a little bump," Sarah said as she rubbed his hair.

"Yeah well I guess..Sarah! Are you kidding me," he said as he held up his wrist that was hand cuffed to hers.

"I'm not taking any chances," she deadpanned.

"What am I going to do with you," he asked in mock seriousness.

"Well I hope you think of something, because you are stuck with me now," she said as she patted his hand and showed off a sizable diamond ring.

"Well I suppose there are worse positions I could be in, "he said smiling.

"Indeed," she replied as she kissed him.

The hot Florida sun beet down and broiled the unfortunate individuals who were waiting in the endless lines. The young blonde haired girl sat alone on the bench surrounded by happy families enjoying their vacations. She seemed oddly out of place by herself, while all around her there was a flurry of activity.

She was with her father earlier, but when they got to the entrance of the park, she went through, but he got stuck behind. She was really beginning to feel the heat, when suddenly a large shadow engulfed her from behind. She looked up to see a large hand push a bottle of water toward her and a floppy hat be put on her head.

"What's this," she said as she looked at the hat.

"Put it on the sun is too strong down here, and drink the water! No watering the plants this time," the large man said.

"You know I told your father that we had to get here early, but he drags his feet..."

Suddenly the man's cell phone buzzed.

"Well nice of you to join us," Casey said as he answered the phone.

"Yeah we are near the castle. The princess lunch is at 11:30 so you need to move it so she can get a seat. Alright see you then," Casey said as he hung up.

"Yeah c'mon we need to mobilize," Casey said as he grabbed her hand and they walked toward the castle.

"Where are we going," the little girl asked.

"Your mom and dad are waiting for us by the castle so you can do the princess thing."

"Oh ok. Then what are we doing after that," she asked.

"I guess we will do the happily ever after thing," Casey said as he waved to a waiting Sarah and Chuck.


End file.
